Sense Memory
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Hunnyfresh] Greg se venge de Regina non pas en la torturant elle, mais en torturant Emma. Les chocs et une incurable maladie magique s'infiltre dans son cerveau, la tuant progressivement et lui faisant perdre ses sens les uns après les autres, forçant Regina à regarder sa petite-amie mourir. - SwanQueen. COMPLETE
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Hunnyfresh. (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour tout le monde, comme je vous l'avez annoncé à la fin de _« Heart in Hand »_ , voici ma nouvelle traduction qui risque de vous secouer un peu. J'ai choisi de traduire cette fic car parmi toutes celles que j'ai lu, c'est celle qui m'a le plus touché et celle qui m'a fait ressentir le plus choses. Alors, s'il vous plaît laissez-lui une chance et laissez-moi vous emmener jusqu'au bout de cette incroyable histoire qu'est _« Sense Memory »_.

Je tenais à remercier **Hunnyfresh** qui m'a une nouvelle fois autorisé à traduire une de ses merveilleuses histoires ainsi que ma Bêta, **Devonnebydemi** , qui a vraiment fait un travail incroyable sur cette histoire difficile. Merci petit chou.

 **/!\ ATTENTION :** Ceci n'est pas une histoire joyeuse. De plus, les connaissances de l'auteur sur le cerveau humain se limitent à la psychologie donc il y a probablement des erreurs d'un point de vue médical. Dans cette histoire, Regina et Emma sont ensembles depuis un certain temps et ce n'est pas Regina qui a été torturée par Greg mais Emma et les répercussions sont terribles.

 **/!\** Scènes de tortures.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Sense Memory  
** _[TRADUCTION de Hunnyfresh]_

 _Greg se venge de Regina non pas en la torturant elle, mais en torturant Emma. Les chocs et une incurable maladie magique s'infiltre dans son cerveau, la tuant progressivement et lui faisant perdre ses sens les uns après les autres, forçant Regina à regarder sa petite-amie mourir._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **PROLOGUE**

« Elle va s'en sortir ? » Demanda précipitamment Regina à l'instant même où le docteur Whale sortit de la chambre d'hôpital d'Emma.

Le docteur soupira, faisant haleter fortement Snow qui leva une main devant sa bouche alors que David la soutenait. Les yeux d'Henry s'écarquillèrent tandis que Regina s'avança davantage vers lui, le forçant à la regarder.

« Je ne sais pas. »

.

 _Greg augmenta le volume de la machine à électrochocs, sans même penser à soulager les douleurs de la blonde. Tirant sur le levier, il regarda le corps d'Emma convulser, les poings serrés et le dos arqué sur la table avant de lui laisser un instant de répit. Les yeux de Greg, qui étaient autrefois remplis de lumière et d'espoir, étaient maintenant noircis par la soif de pouvoir et de contrôle. Sur cette table, il détenait la personne à laquelle la maire de Storybrooke tenait le plus. Œil pour œil et dent pour dent était sa devise et au cours de ses semaines de visite, il avait remarqué cet intéressant petit couple en se promenant en ville, cette ville magique pour laquelle Tamara était plus que prête à apporter son aide pour l'exposer au grand jour._

 _Regina lui avait pris son père, il allait donc lui prendre son amante. La seule différence était qu'il allait lui faire regarder._

 _Il tira une nouvelle fois sur le levier, souriant cyniquement devant les tentatives de la blonde de contenir ses cris avant de les laisser sortir moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard. Le cri rauque se répercuta sur les murs en béton de la conserverie, résonnant aux oreilles de celui qui ne souhaitait que lui infliger plus de douleur. Il stoppa la machine et se pencha au-dessus d'elle, la méchanceté et une joie malsaine déformant ses traits._

 _Emma, le corps ruisselant de sueur, les jointures des doigts blanches et de petites renfoncements en forme de croissant perçant les paumes de ses mains à force de les serrer si fort, fixa ses yeux sur lui, ne lui donnant pas la satisfaction de supplier pour qu'il la libère. Au lieu de ça, elle rassembla autant de force que possible et lui cracha dessus._

 _« Elle vous tuera, » promit Emma alors que Greg essuyait la salive sur sa joue. « Vous pensiez qu'elle était méchante avant ? Tuez-moi et vous verrez de quoi elle est capable. »_

 _L'homme se contenta simplement de rire et retourna vers la machine. « Je ne vais pas vous tuer, Sheriff Swan. Pas directement du moins. »_

 _Il abaissa à nouveau le levier._

.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ''vous ne savez pas'' ? » demanda Regina en criant.

Whale bégaya et fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux en tentant de s'expliquer. « Nous lui avons fait faire tous les tests possibles. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma mère ? » Demanda Henry, inquiet, en venant se placer aux côtés de sa mère brune.

Regina ne laissa aucune chance à l'homme de parler quand elle vit Emma s'asseoir à travers la vitre de sa chambre et passa devant lui, Henry et les Charming sur les talons.

« Emma, » laissa échapper Regina dans un souffle en venant se placer à ses côtés avant que la blonde n'ait le temps de s'asseoir complètement. Elle tapa doucement sur les mains de la blonde quand celles-ci tenta de retirer les bandages qui entouraient sa tête et ses tempes et qui protégeaient l'importante brûlure qui s'y trouvait.

La blonde toussa violemment, la bouche sèche et les membres faibles dû à leur inutilisation et à l'exposition aux violents chocs électriques. Regina lui tendit immédiatement le gobelet en carton remplit d'eau qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et le tint incliné alors que la blonde buvait goulûment. Lorsqu'Emma s'éloigna, Regina replaça le gobelet maintenant vide sur la table de nuit, sa main attrapant inconsciemment celle d'Emma.

« Il t'as fait du mal ? Tamara ? » Demanda Emma à la brune, la voix rauque.

Regina secoua la tête et murmura. « Ils sont morts. »

.

 _Emma resta immobile sur la table froide en acier. Ses habits étaient trempés de sueur, ses muscles à présent incapables de se serrer ou de se tendre. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était avec Greg. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il avait, avec l'aide de Tamara, placé de nouvelles électrodes sur sa tête, les plaçant méthodiquement et stratégiquement d'un côté de son crâne. Ses électrodes avaient clairement quelque chose de spécial vu leur bavardage excité mais Emma ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait tenir le coup. Tenir assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un la retrouve._

 _Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues mais elle n'avait pas reniflé une seule fois. Elle n'avait jamais sangloté ou demandé pitié. Elle avait su que Greg et Tamara étaient annonceurs de mauvaises nouvelles dès leur arrivée en ville et dès qu'ils avaient montré un intérêt particulier pour Regina, mais Emma s'était préparée à affronter toutes les conséquences si cela signifiait que la brune serait épargnée. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, concentrée sur le bruit de goutte-à-goutte d'un vieux tuyau et laissant l'odeur de poisson la distraire de son sort inévitable._

 _Peu importe à quel point elle se préparait, la douleur semblait ne faire qu'empirer._

.

Emma ferma les yeux de soulagement, s'appuyant en arrière contre les oreillers trouvant un certain réconfort dans la chaleur du pouce de Regina qui caressait le dos de sa main. Elle leva son autre main et, sans avoir besoin de regarder, fut reconnaissante quand elle sentit Henry la prendre, la serrant fermement.

« Emma, » appela doucement la voix du docteur Whale. La préoccupation dans son ton fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux d'Emma. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules. « Comme si j'avais une très, très mauvaise gueule de bois. Mon corps est comme de la gelée. »

Le docteur hocha la tête avant de tourner son attention vers l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer pour lui remettre des scanners. Il leva deux d'entre eux pour les observer à la lumière et fronça les sourcils avant de les rabaisser et de faire signe aux personnes dans la pièce. « J'aimerai un moment avec la patiente, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Nous sommes ses parents, » commença Snow.

« Et c'est une adulte responsable, » rappela Whale à la petite femme. « C'est confidentiel. »

David s'avança vers lui et fusilla le médecin du regard. « Dix minutes, Whale. »

David guida Snow vers la sortie, tendant un bras vers Henry pour qu'il les suive. Le garçon embrassa sa mère sur la joue, lui souhaitant de guérir au plus vite avant de suivre ses grands-parents en courant.

« Regina- »

« Je reste, » insista la brune, bougeant pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit d'Emma, leurs doigts fermement entremêlés.

« C'est bon, » le rassura la blonde en remarquant que celui-ci jouait avec ses doigts avant d'allumer la lumière de la table lumineuse sur le mur et d'y placer les scanners.

« Nous avons fait des scanners de votre cerveau, Emma, » commença le médecin. Il pointa celui de gauche. « Celui-ci c'est votre cerveau il y a quelques mois. Normal. Actif. » Il pointa celui de droite où les circonvolutions cérébrales étaient visiblement repliées sur elles-mêmes. « Et celui-là, votre cerveau la nuit dernière. »

La blonde déglutit, voyant clairement la différence. « Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

Le docteur Whale se gratta la tête. « C'était prévisible. Franchement, après ce que vous avez traversé, ça devrait être pire. »

« C'est un bon signe donc ? » Demanda Regina, son ton indiquant clairement que la réponse ferait bien d'être positive.

Il laissa son regard aller d'une femme à l'autre avant de retirer les scans crâniens pour les remplacer par ceux de l'imagerie par résonance magnétique fonctionnelle. Il pointa une zone nettement assombrie sur l'IRM de droite, montrant toujours une faible activité, mais rien de comparable avec l'explosion de couleur de l'IRM à ses côtés. « Ceci est la zone sensori-motrice. Quelque chose empêche les informations d'être envoyé ou de quitter cette zone. »

Les yeux d'Emma restèrent fixés sur la zone sombre de l'image, la comparant avec l'autre très colorée. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Ça signifie que, » le médecin soupira, « non seulement vous avez reçu une dose supérieure à ce qui est tolérable d'électrochocs dirigés vers une partie spécifique de votre cerveau mais qu'il semblerait également que la _magie_ bloque lentement votre centre de stimulation sensorielle, et d'après mes observations, ça s'étend. »

Regina haleta, serrant la main d'Emma plus fermement. La blonde regarda Regina, la confusion se lisant clairement sur ses traits las et fatigués. Regina soutint simplement le regard de Whale, les yeux remplis d'un feu prêt à foudroyer le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle. « Vous voulez dire- »

Il regarda directement Emma. « Votre cerveau va cesser de fonctionner, en commençant par vos sens. Et à ce moment- »

Emma n'entendit pas le reste des paroles du médecin. Elle regarda simplement avec incrédulité les IRM sur le mur. Elle remarqua à peine le fait que Regina avait lâché sa main et s'en prenait maintenant à Whale, lui criant dessus et lui demandant de faire davantage de tests. Malgré les cris de sa petite-amie, les mots de Whale résonnaient dans son cerveau qui la lâchait lentement.

 _Votre cerveau va cesser de fonctionner, en commençant par vos sens._

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, **verdict ?** Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma nouvelle traduction (que ce soit par review, MP, pigeon voyageur, ...) ou à la mettre en follow pour ne pas rater la suite – _samedi prochain_.

Dans tous les cas, je serai ravie de pouvoir discuter avec vous et je vous répondrai avec plaisir !

 **PS** **:** Les six chapitres de cette fic sont déjà entièrement traduis et corrigés, donc pas de panique, vous aurez le fin mot de cette histoire.


	2. LE GOUT

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Hunnyfresh. (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Coucou, je sais que je vous ais tous dit ''A samedi'' mais j'avais légèrement oublié que ce week-end je pars faire du ski en Suisse donc ça risque d'être un peu compliqué de publier de là-bas. Mais heureusement pour vous, le chapitre arrive avec un jour d'avance !

Je suis contente de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette traduction, je vous avoue que j'avais un peu peur que ça ne vous plaise pas... Dans tous les cas, je tenais à remercier une nouvelle fois ma super bêta qui déchire tout : **Devonnebydemi** ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Sense Memory  
** _[TRADUCTION de Hunnyfresh]_

 _Greg se venge de Regina non pas en la torturant elle, mais en torturant Emma. Les chocs et une incurable maladie magique s'infiltre dans son cerveau, la tuant progressivement et lui faisant perdre ses sens les uns après les autres, forçant Regina à regarder sa petite-amie mourir._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 1 : LE GOUT**

Regina n'avait pas lâché Emma depuis qu'elle avait été autorisée à quitter l'hôpital. La brune avait crié sur chaque médecin et infirmière, exigeant qu'il trouve une solution. Et c'était uniquement grâce à l'insistance et aux paroles rassurantes d'Emma que Regina avait fini par se calmer.

Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient à la maison et que Regina la traitait comme si elle était Raiponce enfermée dans sa tour – elle ne serait franchement pas étonnée si la brune essayait de la mettre dans une bulle en plastique – commençait à quelque peu irriter la blonde.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Regina pour la nième fois en quelques jours.

Emma leva les yeux de la vaisselle qu'elle était en train de faire avant de s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon. « Regina, » commença-t-elle doucement. « Je vais bien. »

« Le docteur Whale a dit- »

Emma s'avança pour attraper la main de l'autre femme. « Je sais ce qu'il a dit, mais mis à part un petit mal de tête, je ne me sens pas si mal. Honnêtement. Si jamais quelque chose semble bizarre, tu seras la première à le savoir. »

Les yeux marron cherchèrent ceux verts avec inquiétude et appréhension avant qu'Emma ne l'attire vers elle, l'entourant complètement de ses bras.

Instinctivement, les bras de Regina s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la blonde, son menton niché contre l'épaule de la blonde.

« Tu vois ? » Chuchota Emma, ses doigts caressant de haut en bas le dos de Regina et souriant fièrement devant les frissons qu'elle était capable de provoquer chez la brune. « Tu peux me sentir. » Les ongles de Regina s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la peau d'Emma alors qu'elle cherchait à la rapprocher d'elle. « Je peux te sentir. »

Elle se recula légèrement pour pouvoir poser son front contre celui de Regina et attrapa les mains de la brune sur sa taille pour venir les passer autour de son cou. « Je peux voir tes yeux. » Elle plaça un doux baiser sur chacune de ses paupières avant de presser ses lèvres contre ses boucles brunes et de les y laisser un instant, inspirant profondément. « Je peux sentir la lavande et la vanille du shampooing que tu utilises. » Elle laissa ses lèvres papillonner au-dessus du visage de la brune avant de capturer ses lèvres charnues entre les siennes, souriant au soupir étouffé que laissa échapper Regina. « Je peux te goûter, » elle sourit légèrement. « Vanille ? »

« Juste une goutte, » admis Regina.

« Tu vois ? » Demanda à nouveau Emma, relâchant son emprise sur la brune mais en gardant tout de même leurs mains jointes. « Je vais bien. Les machines de Whale ne peuvent même pas détecter la magie de toute façon. Il cherche juste quelque chose à blâmer puisque sa science ne peut pas l'expliquer. »

Regina hocha la tête, essayant au mieux d'avoir l'air confiante. Quand la blonde les guida hors de la cuisine puis dans le salon, Regina la tira en arrière, forçant la blonde à la regarder.

Elle baissa timidement les yeux, se battant toujours contre ses démons intérieurs malgré le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Si ses précédentes relations lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'est que le temps était à la base de tout et que rien n'était éternel. La simple possibilité qu'elle pourrait perdre Emma de quelque façon que ce soit, restait dans un coin de sa tête malgré l'insistance de la bonde. Elle leva finalement les yeux et parla avec confiance si ce n'est avec tranquillité. « Je t'aime. »

Emma sourit et remercia l'autre femme d'un baiser. « Je t'ai entendu. »

Regina roula des yeux et tira la blonde dans le salon où elles s'assirent, se posant confortablement pour la première fois de la journée.

.

« Donc tout vas bien, maintenant ? » Demanda Henry à Emma trois semaines plus tard.

Pour dire vrai, Emma ne savait pas à propos de quoi tout le monde était si inquiet. Bien sûr, le choc de la nouvelle du docteur Whale l'avait paralysée mais après plusieurs semaines où elle s'était sentie mieux, elle en était venue à la conclusion que le bon docteur avait exagéré les choses.

« Parfaitement, gamin, » promis Emma avec un sourire. L'adolescent eut l'air sceptique alors elle se leva de sa place sur le canapé et le força à se lever à son tour. « Je vais te le prouver. Tu voulais bien apprendre à jouer au foot, non ? »

.

Regina les regardait depuis la cuisine, coupant et pressant des citrons à l'aide du presse-agrume alors qu'Emma et Henry tapait dans un ballon dans le jardin. Malgré ses inquiétudes permanentes, elle devait admettre qu'Emma continuait d'agir comme si elle n'avait pas été presque torturée à mort.

Jour après jour, la blonde insistait sur le fait qu'elle allait bien et chaque jour où Emma partait travailler comme à son habitude, où elle prenait son café et sa pâtisserie comme à son habitude, où elle retournait au manoir pour distraire Henry de ses devoirs et elle de sa cuisine comme à son habitude... Une petite part d'elle espérait que toutes les paroles rassurantes de la blonde étaient vraies, mais sa nature l'empêchait de plonger dans une confiance aveugle.

Elle se concentra davantage sur le jus sortant de sa machine, sur n'importe quoi pour sortir l'état d'Emma de son esprit.

« Hey, » la blonde en question la sortit de ses pensées.

Un sourire éclairait le visage de la blonde et si Regina n'avait pas su, elle aurait pu dire que la jeune femme se portait comme un charme, à en juger par le physique d'Emma dans son short de sport et son débardeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens dehors, » demanda la blonde se faufilant jusqu'à la brune.

Regina roula joyeusement des yeux alors qu'elle ajoutait du sucre et des tranches de citron dans le pichet de limonade. « Si je me rappelle bien, j'ai été envoyée à l'intérieur parce que vous étiez tous les deux en train de ''mourir de soif''. »

« Ouais, c'était il y a genre quinze minutes, » répondit en la blonde en remplissant un bol de glaçons grâce au frigo.

« Hum et bien, vous êtes tous les deux sales et pleins de sueur, je n'ai donc pas vu l'intérêt de me dépêcher, » plaisanta la brune en récupérant le bol que lui tendait la blonde et de verser les glaçons dans la limonade.

Elle était en train de remuer la limonade quand elle sentit deux bras moites s'enrouler autour de son ventre et le souffle chaud d'Emma contre son oreille. « Tu pourrais être pleine de sueur avec moi ce soir. »

Regina laissa échapper un rire avant de se tourner dans les bras d'Emma, se retrouvant coincée entre la jeune femme et le comptoir de la cuisine. « Est-ce une tentative pour me séduire ? »

« N'était-ce pas en train de marcher ? » Sourit la blonde alors que Regina nouait ses mains derrière son cou.

Avant qu'Emma n'ait pu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Regina se libéra de son emprise, attrapa le pichet de limonade et se dirigea vers le jardin. Elle jeta un regard en arrière, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mutin. « Tu le sauras ce soir. »

.

Un mois après, les histoires sur ce qui était arrivé à la Sheriff de la ville et Sauveuse s'étaient calmées, probablement parce que les habitants voyait régulièrement la blonde à l'extérieur, en train d'aller chercher Henry à l'école, d'aller travailler ou de dîner avec Regina et son fils.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réalisé, et Emma avait refusé de le remarquer, qu'à chaque jour qui passait la blonde se retrouvait à bout de souffle, ce qu'elle attribuait à un trop grand nombre de pâtisseries. Personne n'avait trouvé étrange qu'Emma devienne subitement accro au sel, utilisant une dose supplémentaire sur presque tout, des légumes aux hamburgers. Regina avait simplement mis ça sur le compte des horribles habitudes alimentaires de la blonde, même-si celle-ci avait protesté qu'elle avait simplement un faible pour les aliments salés.

Cela mis à part, ils avaient continué de vivre leur vie aussi normalement qu'une personne vivant dans une ville infestée de personnage de conte de fées pouvait le faire.

Cependant, en un jeudi bien particulier, qui n'avait pourtant rien de différent des autres jeudi, Emma était allée travailler comme à son habitude mais en sautant cette fois-ci la case café et pâtisserie, jugeant qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où elle commencerait son régime et où elle reprendrait sérieusement le sport. A six heure précisément ce soir-là, la blonde sortit du travail et sauta dans sa coccinelle avant de conduire jusqu'à Mifflin Street.

Elle fut un peu plus qu'excitée lorsqu'elle passa la porte d'entrée et qu'elle sentit l'odeur des lasagnes de Regina flotter dans l'air, l'invitant à s'approcher. Suivant son nez, la Sheriff retira sa veste avant d'entrer dans la cuisine où elle fut accueillie par une Regina qui fermait la porte du four d'un coup de talon haut avant de placer le plat de lasagne sur une grille pour qu'il refroidisse.

Emma resta simplement debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, inhalant l'odeur enivrante qui émanait de la cuisine de Regina. « Mon Dieu, je peux pas attendre pour manger. »

Regina haussa un sourcil. « Bonjour à toi aussi. »

La blonde sourit en se dirigeant vers Regina et plaça un baiser sur sa tempe avant d'attraper une fourchette dans le tiroir et de piquer dans le plat. Sa main fut rapidement repoussée d'une tape de la part de Regina et la blonde reçu un regard sévère.

« Appel Henry et nous pourrons manger, » promis la brune.

Emma fit la moue mais Regina désigna simplement les escaliers à la blonde d'un signe de tête. Presque aussitôt, Emma fut de retour dans la salle à manger avec Henry sur ses talons où Regina avait déjà mis la table et y avait placé le dîner – un grand plat de lasagne, de la salade et du pain à l'ail.

Emma attendit impatiemment qu'Henry s'installe, Regina l'ayant envoyé se laver les mains, et aussitôt qu'il le fût, se jeta sur le plat de lasagne, sautant la salade qui était clairement destinée à venir avant. Elle enfourna une grande bouchée de lasagne et mâcha, espérant sentir le piquant des piments mélangé à la douceur de la sauce tomate maison de Regina.

Il ne vint jamais.

La blonde avala difficilement et pris une nouvelle bouchée mâchant doucement cette fois-ci, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Alors qu'elle continuait de mâcher, tout ce qu'elle pouvait goûter était fade, comme quelque chose de consistant et sans

Alors qu'elle continuait de mâcher, tout ce qu'elle pouvait goûter était fade, comme si elle mangeait quelque chose de consistant mais sans aucune saveur et elle sentit simplement la nourriture glisser dans sa gorge. Avalant difficilement à nouveau, elle se racla la gorge. «Vous pouvez me passer le sel ? »

Henry et Regina stoppèrent leur conversation pour la regarder suspicieusement. « Pour quoi faire, ma chérie ? »

Emma baissa les yeux vers son assiette avant de relever les yeux rapidement. « J'ai une préférence pour le sel. »

Henry la regarda avec incrédulité et bouche bée alors que Regina continuait de la fixer, ses yeux bruns transperçant le visage de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci refusait de rencontrer son regard.

A contre-cœur la brune lui tendit la salière et elle regarda Emma saler plus que de raison son plat. Elle regarda la jeune femme prendre une nouvelle bouchée de pâtes, réalisant maintenant qu'Emma n'avait pas gémit de satisfaction comme elle en avait l'habitude quand elle faisait sa fameuse recette. Au lieu de cela, le visage de la blonde était déformé par la confusion alors qu'elle mâchait doucement. Son regard perplexe resta ancré sur son visage alors qu'elle mordait dans son pain à l'ail et piquait furieusement sa salade, son comportement devenant de plus en plus désespéré.

Alors que la blonde vidait son verre de vin rouge, le gardant et le faisant tourner en bouche un instant avant de faire une moue dégoûtée, Regina posa ses couverts et se leva. « Emma, cuisine ? »

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à Henry, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait rester là et finir son dîner alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Emma la suivant quelques secondes plus tard.

Emma ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis mais un étrange mélange entre la sensation d'être perdue et la honte était profondément ancrée dans son estomac. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler dès que la porte battante derrière elle se serrait immobilisée.

« Ferme les yeux, » indiqua Regina, la coupant dans ses pensées.

« Quoi ? » Demanda la blonde abasourdie alors que Regina coupait une orange en deux puis en quartier.

Elle se tourna pour face à Emma. « Tes yeux. Ferme-les. »

Soupirant, Emma fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, fermant fermement les yeux.

« Mords, » demanda doucement Regina quand Emma sentit la chair de l'orange contre ses lèvres. Elle mordit dans le fruit, s'attendant à ressentir la saveur douce et amer de l'orange mais ne sentit à la place que l'explosion de jus dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne coule dans sa gorge aussi facilement que de l'eau.

« Quel goût ça a ? » lui demanda la brune. La préoccupation et l'inquiétude dans sa voix était sans équivoque.

« De l'orange, » répondit évidement Emma, ses yeux toujours fermés. « Sucrée. Juteuse. »

Il y eu un moment de silence qui flotta entre elles. « Regina ? »

La blonde ouvrit un œil et vit les grands yeux bruns de l'autre femme fixés sur elle. Dans sa main, elle tenait un quartier de citron à moitié mangé alors que l'orange qu'elle avait coupée était toujours intacte sur le comptoir.

« Je- »

« Depuis quand ? »

Emma passa une main dans ses boucles blondes, honteuse d'elle-même et incapable de croiser le regard de l'autre femme. Elle haussa distraitement les épaules. « Les choses sont étranges depuis quelques jours. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » En colère, Regina se rapprocha, jetant le citron sur le comptoir. « Tu avais dit que si quelque chose changeait tu me le dirais. »

La blonde ferma la distance entre elles, ses mains venant se poser sur les biceps de la brune dans une tentative de la calmer. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était grand-chose. »

« Emma, tu ne sens plus le goût de quoique ce soit. Tu viens de manger un citron comme si ce n'était rien alors que tu ne peux même pas boire un verre de limonade sans y mettre un demi-verre de sucre, » souligna Regina. « Il y a d'autres choses que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Les yeux verts cherchèrent les bruns, pleins d'excuses et sincères. Quand elle parla, sa tête s'inclina vers le sol, honteuse d'admettre l'une de ses fautes. « J'ai du mal à respirer parfois. »

Regina releva la tête de la blonde, forçant la jeune femme à la regarder alors qu'elle continuait de parler. « Je t'ai dit que j'irai bien, je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste à cause d'une simple toux. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une simple toux, Emma, » répondit Regina exaspérée. « Ça pourrait être- » elle s'étrangla sur les derniers mots, incapable d'exprimer à haute voix la réalité de ce qui planait au-dessus d'elles.

« Non. » Emma attira fermement l'autre femme dans ses bras alors que ses yeux bruns s'humidifiaient rapidement. « Ce n'est pas ça. On ira voir le docteur Whale demain et il dira probablement que j'ai une infection des sinus ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Regina hocha simplement la tête contre le creux du cou de la blonde. Emma resserra son étreinte, l'une de ses mains caressant les soyeuses boucles brunes de Regina alors que l'autre la gardait pressée contre elle, leur corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre.

« Je te le promets, » murmura Emma, mémorisant inconsciemment la façon dont les ongles de Regina s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau alors qu'elle la serrait un peu plus contre elle.

Malgré ses excuses, les paroles du médecin résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Emma pour la première fois depuis un mois. Son regard se posa sur le citron resté sur le comptoir et elle le fixa comme si il était la cause de tous ses problèmes.

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, **verdict ?** Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre (que ce soit par review, MP, pigeon voyageur, ...) ou à mettre cette traduction en follow pour ne pas rater la suite – _samedi prochain_.

Je sais que cette fic n'est pas facile mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Dans tous les cas, je serai ravie de pouvoir discuter avec vous et je vous répondrai avec plaisir !


	3. L'ODORAT

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Hunnyfresh. (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Vous êtes prêt pour ce nouveau chapitre ? Moi, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions concernant cette traduction parce que, comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle me tient à cœur et même si elle est triste, je voulais vous la faire découvrir. En tout cas, pour l'instant vous avez l'air emballé par cette fic et ça me fait super plaisir.

Autre choses qui me fait hyper plaisir, c'est le travail que fournit ma Bêta, **Devonnebydemi** , pour que tous ces chapitres soit le plus facile pour vous à lire. Merci encore.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Sense Memory  
** _[TRADUCTION de Hunnyfresh]_

 _Greg se venge de Regina non pas en la torturant elle, mais en torturant Emma. Les chocs et une incurable maladie magique s'infiltre dans son cerveau, la tuant progressivement et lui faisant perdre ses sens les uns après les autres, forçant Regina à regarder sa petite-amie mourir._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 2 : L'ODORAT**

Emma était assise sur la table d'examen, Regina appuyée contre elle les bras croisés fixait le docteur Whale alors qu'il leur montrait les derniers scans du cerveau d'Emma.

« Ca progresse, » déclara Whale d'un ton inquiétant en pointant une zone précise du cerveau d'Emma qui s'était assombrie et ne montrait presque plus aucune activité.

« Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? » Demanda Emma avec scepticisme.

Whale farfouilla dans une armoire à classeur et en sortit un livre de cours avant d'en tourner rapidement les pages jusqu'à la partie correspondant aux sens. Il pointa la zone qui correspondait à sa langue. « Cette zone est celle qui s'est assombrie. »

« Comment savez-vous que c'est à cause de la magie ? » L'interrogea Regina.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? »

« N'importe quoi d'autre au monde, » répondit la blonde avec colère.

« Emma- » tenta le docteur Whale sur le ton le plus réconfortant que les deux femmes ne lui avaient jamais entendu.

« Non. » La blonde se laissa glisser de la table d'examen avant de récupérer sa veste. « Les gens perdent leur sens du goût tout le temps et si vous allez rester assis ici à me dire que c'est à cause de la magie, alors vous êtes un horrible médecin. »

Regina et Whale regardèrent Emma alors qu'elle sortait en trombe de la pièce, la brune jeta un regard de côté vers le médecin alors qu'il venait se placer à ses côtés.

« Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? » Demanda calmement Regina en évitant son regard.

Le médecin haussa les épaules. « Il n'est pas simplement question de ses sens. Est-ce qu'elle a du mal à respirer ? »

La brune hocha la tête.

« Quand son cerveau cessera- »

Regina ferma les yeux, serra les dents et hocha sèchement la tête. « Je comprends docteur. »

« Regina, » commença le médecin sur un ton apaisant pour tenter de la réconforter, attrapant le bras de la brune avant qu'elle ne parte. « Vous devriez peut-être considérer le fait de la faire admettre si ça continue de progresser. »

La brune le fusilla du regard et dégagea son bras avant de quitter la pièce.

.

Regina trouva Emma déjà installée sur le siège conducteur de sa coccinelle mais au lieu de monter à son tour dans la voiture, la brune se dirigea vers la portière de la blonde et l'ouvrit. « Je conduis. »

Emma la fixa avant de ricaner. « Ouais c'est ça, tu veux conduire ma coccinelle. »

Elle essaya de fermer la porte mais Regina la maintint ouverte, la main tendue pour inviter la blonde à sortir.

« Regina, » commença Emma d'un ton irrité. « Je n'ai plus de goût. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas conduire. »

« Emma, » plaida la brune à voix basse.

La blonde soupira et sortit de la voiture, gagnant une caresse reconnaissante de la part de la brune.

Après avoir échangé leurs positions, le trajet jusqu'au manoir se fit dans un silence tendu. Emma regardait par la fenêtre en grinçant des dents alors que Regina tenait fermement le volant, ignorant les pétarades de la coccinelle.

« Ce n'est pas si mal, » déclara Emma après un long moment de silence. « Je veux dire, je suis le produit du véritable amour, quelle magie pourrait stopper la mienne ? »

Regina serra avec inquiétude le volant.

« Regina, » appela finalement Emma en se tournant vers la brune. « On va surmonter ça, d'accord ? »

« Comment ? » L'autre femme se tourna à son tour, les yeux flamboyants.

« Je n'y ai pas encre réfléchi, » admis honteusement la blonde.

Regina tourna dans leur allée, se précipitant pour aider la blonde avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sortir de la voiture.

« Je peux marcher, » déclara Emma avec bien plus de colère que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Les lèvres de Regina se pincèrent au rejet de l'autre femme avant qu'elle ne lâche le bras de la blonde et ne se dirige rapidement vers la porte.

« Regina- » commença Emma mais se stoppa quand la brune se retourna brusquement vers elle.

« Tu penses que c'est une sorte de plaisanterie, c'est ça ? » Cracha Regina. « Que si tu prétends qu'il n'hésite pas ou que tu le fuis, le problème disparaitra ? »

Emma resta abasourdie alors que Regina continuait de lui crier dessus.

« Tu es _malade_ , Emma. » Les yeux de Regina commencèrent à s'embuer. « Tu es en train de _mourir_. Je ne vais pas rester assise là à faire semblant qu'il ne se passe rien juste parce que tu es trop effrayée pour y faire face. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir peur ! »

« Hey, » murmura la blonde en grimpant les quelques marches menant au porche avant d'étreindre fermement l'autre femme.

Regina résista quelques instants avant de finalement succomber à la chaleur que dégageait Emma.

La blonde blottit sa tête contre celle de l'autre femme, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses boucles brunes tout en la gardant fermement pressée contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant pour la première fois l'inquiétude et la peur s'insinuer dans son esprit avant d'inspirer profondément une fois, puis deux. L'odeur de Regina était intoxicante. Un mélange de vanille et de lavande inondait ses narines de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Pendant un bref instant, elle eut peur de que cela serait de ne plus jamais pouvoir la sentir. Elle repoussa cette pensée au loin, déterminée à ne pas laisser cela arriver.

Se reculant, elle essuya les larmes que l'autre femme avait laissé couler sur ses joues avec la pulpe de son pouce. « Nous allons trouver un moyen pour tout arranger. »

« Emma- » soupira Regina exaspérée.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, » précisa la blonde, plongeant ses yeux dans les yeux bruns de Regina. « Mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre sans me battre. »

.

Emma fixa avec envie le hamburger que Charming était en train de manger, regardant les condiments glisser hors du sandwich alors que son père prenait une nouvelle bouchée. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa propre assiette et son sandwich au fromage grillé, sachant à quel point il devait avoir bon goût si seulement elle _pouvait_ le sentir et elle mordit dedans, maussade, laissant ce néant cartonné glisser le long de sa gorge.

Elle avait perdu l'appétit quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus sentir le goût de quoique ce soit la semaine précédente, mais Regina l'avait nourrie de force, la forçant à manger même si la blonde soutenait qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Emma avait besoin de calories et à en juger par la fatigue qu'elle ressentait ces derniers temps, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'elles aussi.

Blue et Snow parlaient avec animation dans la cuisine de cette dernière, jetant des coups d'œil discrets à leur Sauveuse aussi souvent que possible. Emma et Regina avait essayé d'échanger un baiser de véritable amour mais ce n'était pas d'une malédiction dont souffrait la blonde. Quand elles s'étaient reculées de leur baiser et bien qu'elles en avaient déjà échangés de nombreux avant celui-ci – la pensée qu'en utilisant intentionnellement leur magie fonctionnerait – l'air déconfit des deux femmes était tout simplement trop dur à supporter. C'était quelque chose d'ancré profondément en elle et même Blue ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'en débarrasser.

La fée s'approcha doucement d'Emma, sa baguette à la main. « Tu es prête à essayer ? »

La blonde se leva de table. « Je suis prête. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, » assura Blue au Roi et à la Reine avant de lever sa baguette vers la tempe de la blonde.

Emma fixa la baguette, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu l'ancienne none à côté d'elle s'en servir pour changer un homme de bois en petit garçon. _Oh mon Dieu, et si elle revenait dans le temps et que je redevenais une enfant ?_

Emma déglutit en regardant l'éclat magique bleu fluo autour de son crâne avant d'être entourée d'une aura blanche et dorée qui tourna finalement au rouge. La fée secoua la main et avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'éloigner d'une tape, la baguette prit une lueur rouge feu avant de s'éteindre et de tomber en rebondissant sur le sol.

Snow haleta et David se leva alors que les quatre adultes fixaient la baguette sur le sol.

« C'est parti ? » Demanda nerveusement Emma, touchant sa tête comme si elle lui fournirait une réponse.

Blue regarda sa baguette, qui n'était maintenant rien de plus qu'un morceau de plastique, la bouche ouverte. « Peu importe ce qui est en toi, c'est en train de tuer ta magie. »

Emma resta incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Blue leva les yeux vers elle de façon inquiétante et fit un signe de tête vers l'objet maintenant dépourvu de magie entre elles. « Tu es faite de magie, Emma. Elle circule dans chacune de tes cellules, dans ton esprit, ton corps et ton âme. »

.

Regina remarqua qu'Emma était tendue depuis son retour de chez ses parents. Avant de partir, la blonde était convaincue que Blue pourrait la soigner mais en voyant son amante dans un tel état de nervosité à présent, elle n'en était plus si certaine. Elle ne voulait pas la pousser. Elle ne voulait pas la forcer. Et tout ce qu'elle offrit à Emma quand elle revint au manoir, fut la place entre ses bras et la blonde s'accrocha silencieusement et fermement à l'autre femme comme si elle était sa ligne de vie.

.

Trois jours plus tard, Emma se réveilla en tenant dans ses bras une superbe brune, très nue, leur drap de satin enroulé autour de la taille pour tenter de cacher un peu l'indécence de leur nuit précédente. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser de Regina avaient été comme amplifié et Emma avait eu l'impression que Regina c'était donnée entièrement à elle comme si elle allait disparaître juste devant ses yeux. Elle se pencha en avant et posa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur l'épaule de Regina avant de se glisser hors du lit pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Très peu habillée et une fois dans la cuisine, Emma sortit une boite d'œufs, ainsi que du bacon, du pain et du lait. Elle prépara le café et attendit que la poêle chauffe.

« 'Jour, » résonna la voix voluptueuse de Regina depuis la porte. « Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que tu devais rester hors de ma cuisine. »

Emma pouffa de rire avant de verser deux tasses de café et d'ajouter du lait et sucre dans chacune d'entre elles tout en maintenant le contact visuel avec la brune.

« Hum je pensais que ça serait chevaleresque de te préparer une tasse de café. »

Regina roula joyeusement des yeux avant de pousser Emma loin de sa cuisinière d'un coup de coude. La blonde se recula, profitant de la vue qu'elle avait sur Regina qui cassait les œufs dans la poêle d'une main, faisant paraitre la cuisine à la fois comme un art et comme quelque chose de carrément sexy. Elle huma son café, se demandant si Henry ne s'était pas trompé de grains de café et haussa les épaules. Un café c'était un café. Elle en bu une grande gorgée et son visage se crispa de mécontentement dès que le liquide glissa dans sa gorge, son estomac gargouillant de façon inquiétante.

« Un problème, ma chérie ? » Demanda Regina.

Emma regarda sa tasse. « Je crois qu'Henry a prit le mauvais café. »

« Impossible, il sait lequel prendre. » Regina attrapa sa tasse et la leva jusqu'à son nez, à la première inspiration, elle éloigna la tasse de café d'elle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Emma prenant déjà une nouvelle gorgée.

Regina attrapa la tasse de la blonde et versa le contenu dans l'évier. « Tu ne sens pas ça ? »

« Ouais, les grains de cafés n'étaient pas très fort, » répondit confusément Emma.

Regina secoua la tête et attrapa la brique de lait qui était restée sur le comptoir avant de la vider à son tour dans l'évier.

Toujours aussi confuse, Emma haussa les sourcils et regarda le liquide blanc couler dans l'évier jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à apercevoir des grumeaux dans le lait, preuve qu'il avait tourné.

« Tu n'as pas senti que ça avait un goût bizarre ? » Demanda Regina avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Emma secoua la tête tout en ayant l'air déconfite. La bonne humeur qu'elle avait ressenti en se réveillant soudainement envolé. « Non. »

« Emma, » essaya de la réconforter Regina mais la blonde secoua la tête, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps seule.

.

La porte de la boutique d'antiquité s'ouvrit brusquement et la petite cloche au-dessus de celle-ci sonna trop joyeusement au goût d'Emma. « Gold ! »

Lacey, vêtue d'une mini-jupe, d'un haut licou bleu marine qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination et de ses cuissardes, entra d'un pas nonchalant.

« Un problème, Sheriff ? »

« Où est Gold ? » Demanda à nouveau Emma, ignorant la question de la jeune femme.

Rumpelstiltskin sortit de l'arrière-boutique en regardant Emma comme si il savait d'ors et déjà pourquoi elle était là. « Alors, elle est vivante. Pour l'instant. »

« Vous pouvez m'aider ? » Demanda Emma en s'approchant désespérément du comptoir. Ses mains étaient secouées de spasmes et son front était moite de sueur, preuve qu'elle avait couru tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la boutique. « J-J-J'ai besoin d'un sort ou d'une potion ou d'une putain de lobotomie... N'importe quoi. »

Le vieil homme la regarda tristement tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la femme légèrement vêtue à ses côtés. « Certaines choses sont irréversibles. »

La blonde secoua la tête, les larmes menaçant de tomber. « C'est impossible. N'avez-vous donc pas de magie ? »

Gold eu la décence d'avoir l'air désolé. « Je vous suggère de prendre ce qu'il vous est donné et de faire avec aussi longtemps que vous le pourrez. »

.

Emma s'était absentée toute la journée et après le déjeuner, Regina et Henry s'étaient lancés frénétiquement à sa recherche. Le soir venu, ils avaient monté une véritable expédition de recherche pour retrouver leur Sauveuse. Regina était malade d'inquiétude et avait accepté à contre-cœur de ramener Henry à la maison lorsque Snow et David le lui avait suggéré, lui promettant de l'appeler si ils retrouvaient Emma.

« Et si elle se blesse ? » Demanda Henry avec de grands yeux tristes. « Et si elle boit quelque chose et que c'est empoisonné ou qu'il y a un incendie et qu'elle ne peut pas le sentir ou si elle est déjà devenu aveugle et- »

« Henry, » coupa sévèrement Regina. Elle ferma les yeux, les éventualités que son fils venait d'énoncer avaient déjà envahi son esprit. « Nous allons la retrouver. Va réchauffer quelques restes, je te rejoins dans un instant. »

Le jeune garçon s'éloigna à contre-cœur, laissant sa mère seule dans le hall d'entrée où elle vérifia son téléphone pour la millionième fois, espérant avoir des nouvelles d'Emma. Quand elle se retrouva bredouille, elle se dirigea droit vers son bureau, ayant grand besoin d'un verre. C'est là, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, qu'elle remarqua la lueur du reflet de la lune sur le verre posé sur son bureau.

Regina ferma la porte et alluma l'une des lampes de la pièce, à la fois soulagée et en colère de trouver Emma simplement assise à son bureau. « Où diable étais-tu passée ? »

La blonde leva vers elle ses yeux injectés de sang et ses joues rouges. « J'ai peur. »

Toute sa colère disparut et aussitôt Regina traversa la pièce avant de prendre le visage d'Emma entre ses mains. Ses yeux bruns ressemblant à ceux de la blonde alors qu'elles se fixaient plus vulnérables que jamais.

« Où étais-tu ? » Demanda plus doucement Regina.

Les bras d'Emma s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la brune, attirant l'autre femme entre ses jambes. « Je suis allée voir Gold. »

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent.

« Je sais. Je n'étais pas supposée le faire, » marmonna la blonde. « C'est juste- » Elle baissa les yeux, ses ongles s'enfonçant inconsciemment dans les hanches de Regina pour la tirer plus près. « Ca ne peut pas être ça. »

Regina rapprocha ses lèvres tremblantes et déposa une multitude de baiser enflammés partout sur le visage d'Emma.

« Je suis allée au Rabbit Hole, » admis Emma. « Mais je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps à rester là pour me saouler et tuer mon foie un peu plus vite. »

Elle leva la tête et lia ses lèvres à celles de Regina dans un baiser désespéré. « Je veux me souvenir de toi de toutes les façons possibles aussi longtemps que je le peux. Je veux être normale aussi longtemps que possible. »

Regina pressa son front contre celui de la blonde, ses mains s'agrippant désespérément à l'arrière du cou d'Emma. Malgré la pénombre, Regina pouvait voir l'éclat des yeux verts, autrefois pétillant, s'atténuer, ses joues creuses et sa respiration saccadée qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre.

Regina aurait pu pleurer, mais à cet instant Emma avait besoin qu'elle soit forte pour deux. Elle avait besoin que la blonde sache que rien ne pourrait changer leur relation. Elle se recula et essuya les larmes sur les joues d'Emma avant de la tirer debout. « Alors viens dîner avec ta famille. »

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, **verdict ?** Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre (que ce soit par review, MP, pigeon voyageur, ...) ou à mettre cette traduction en follow pour ne pas rater la suite – _samedi prochain_.

Dans tous les cas, je serai ravie de pouvoir discuter avec vous et je vous répondrai avec plaisir !


	4. LE TOUCHER

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Hunnyfresh. (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour ! C'est samedi, c'est chapitre. J'ai perdu certains d'entre vous depuis le dernier chapitre et je me doute que c'est parce que cette histoire est triste et déprimante... Mais vous êtes encore nombreux à me suivre et c'est ça qui compte ! J'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier cette traduction et que vous la suivrez jusqu'au bout.

Encore merci à **Devonnebydemi** qui fournit un travail merveilleux et que je suis super contente d'avoir rencontré.

 **/!\** Scène NC-17.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Sense Memory  
** _[TRADUCTION de Hunnyfresh]_

 _Greg se venge de Regina non pas en la torturant elle, mais en torturant Emma. Les chocs et une incurable maladie magique s'infiltre dans son cerveau, la tuant progressivement et lui faisant perdre ses sens les uns après les autres, forçant Regina à regarder sa petite-amie mourir._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 3 : LE TOUCHER**

Emma faisait de son mieux pour continuer de vivre normalement mais alors que son appétit diminuait, que la pression dans son cerveau augmentait et que ses muscles s'affaiblissaient, la blonde constatait que la plupart des jours, elle ne voulait même pas sortir de son lit.

Certains jours, elle restait effectivement au lit mais ce n'était jamais sans compagnie. Ces jours où la blonde souhaitait simplement rester roulée en boule et cachée sous la couette, Regina venait se glisser sous les draps pour câliner Emma pendant des heures après avoir fermé leurs épais rideaux marron pour empêcher la lumière de pénétrer dans la pièce.

C'était l'un de ces jours quand Emma se réveilla face au visage endormi de son amante. Elle aurait très bien pu se lever et le grondement de son estomac la suppliait de le faire mais au lieu de ça, Emma se sentait tirée vers Regina et se glissa plus près de l'autre femme endormie.

Elle ne pouvait plus sentir le parfum de lavande et de vanille que dégageait la brune, et peu importe à quel point elle pressait son nez contre le cou de Regina, rien ne lui rappelait son odeur. Elle ne pouvait plus sentir le goût de la brune chaque fois qu'elles s'embrassaient mais elle se délectait de la sensation de pression que lui apportait le combat de leur langue.

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre le front de Regina, laissant, à l'aide de sa lèvre supérieure, une trace humide de son front à sa tempe avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire. Elle sourit contre la peau douce de la brune quand celle-ci s'agita dans son sommeil, tirant inconsciemment Emma vers elle.

Restant immobile pour ne pas la réveiller tout de suite, Emma caressa de la paume de sa main le haut du bras nu de Regina, laissant une trainée de frissons derrière elle. Elle laissa sa main glisser le long de ses boucles brunes, sentant les cheveux doux et soyeux caresser ses doigts.

« Mhmm, » soupira doucement Regina en relevant la tête vers Emma.

« 'Jour, » chuchota Emma en venant coller sa joue contre celle de la brune.

Regina passa ses doigts sous le débardeur de la blonde avant de les laisser glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale faisant frissonner la peau d'Emma. « Bonjour. »

« Je ne veux pas aller travailler aujourd'hui, » chuchota Emma en remontant la couette au-dessus d'elles formant un cocon de fortune.

Les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent brusquement. « Tu vas bien ? Tu as encore mal à la tête ? »

Emma sourit doucement avant de pousser doucement l'autre femme contre le matelas. « Je veux juste la jouer 'école buissonnière'. »

Regina sourit, levant les yeux vers la blonde. Retirant la main qu'elle avait passée sous son débardeur, elle en pressa la paume contre la joue d'Emma. « Je n'y suis pas opposée. »

« Regardez-moi ça. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. » La blonde rit et appuya sa joue contre la paume de l'autre femme tout en tentant de garder la couette au-dessus d'elle comme une tente. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle soupira tristement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda doucement Regina.

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent, grand et vitreux. « Je ne veux pas cesser de sentir ça. »

Elle attrapa la main libre de Regina et y déposa un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts. Elle dévia ensuite vers sa paume et son poignet avant de réclamer les lèvres de la brune, soupirant de contentement contre celles-ci.

Regina sourit contre la bouche de la blonde. « Où se trouve ton endroit préféré ? »

Emma ouvrit un œil alors que la main libre de Regina se déplaçait vers le sud. Elle frissonna, ses yeux se fermant doucement alors que les doigts taquins de la brune prenaient en coupe l'un de ses seins, son pouce vagabondant sur l'un de ses mamelons déjà tendu. « Juste ici, » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Mhmm. » Regina se redressa, prenant complètement en coupe la poitrine de la blonde à travers son débardeur rendu légèrement transparent par la transpiration. La main de la brune continua son voyage vers le bas, ses ongles griffant doucement les abdos d'Emma faisant se contracter le ventre de la blonde.

« Non, ici, » gémit Emma sous le toucher de la brune.

Regina retira la couette de par-dessus leur tête avant d'épingler la blonde contre le matelas d'un mouvement fluide. Elle souleva son débardeur et plaça immédiatement ses lèvres là où c'était trouvé sa main, léchant la peau autour du nombril d'Emma et y plongeant sa langue. « Ici ? »

Emma se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête contre l'oreiller. Elle écarta les jambes pour permettre à la brune de s'installer plus confortablement entre celles-ci et se redressa pour retirer son débardeur avant de se laisser retomber contre le matelas quand Regina planta ses dents dans sa hanche.

Ses hanches se soulevèrent en quête de plus de contact quand les mains de Regina caressèrent de haut en bas ses cuisses nues. Les ongles de la main droite de la brune s'enfoncèrent dans son aine alors que sa main gauche taquinait paresseusement la culotte humide de la blonde.

La main d'Emma s'agrippa à la tête de Regina, entremêlant ses doigts dans les épais cheveux bruns alors que ses hanches se soulevaient une nouvelle fois d'anticipation. « Non. Ici. »

Regina sourit contre la peau qu'elle venait de mordre, elle lécha les petites marques rouges qu'elle venait de faire avant de baisser la tête et de glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique de la culotte d'Emma. « C'est ici ton préféré ? »

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle, se redressant sur ses coudes pour rencontrer le regard sensuel de la brune qui brillait en la regardant.

La brune tira sur la culotte d'Emma, retirant le tissu humide avant de la jeter négligemment sur le côté du lit. Elle déposa une multitude de baiser juste au-dessus du bassin de la blonde, léchant l'humidité qui brillait dans les boucles blondes.

Emma gémit, la poitrine haletante d'anticipation alors que le souffle chaud de Regina cascadait contre son centre. « Regina... »

Elle sentit la brune rire contre son centre et avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, elle gémit quand Regina pressa sa langue contre elle, léchant son sexe sur toute sa longueur avant de ne faire qu'effleurer son clitoris sensible.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle se concentrait sur la bouche de Regina toujours contre elle, sur la façon dont sa langue se déplaçait habilement et sans effort à l'intérieur et autour d'elle, la pénétrant doucement et faisant augmenter la tension au creux de son ventre. Lorsque Regina pris en bouche son clitoris, le suçant avec ardeur et pénétrant de deux doigts son intimité, la blonde gémit, ses jambes se fermant autour de la tête de Regina, la piégeant là alors que son plaisir augmentait.

La brune ne réfléchit pas alors qu'elle léchait furieusement Emma, ses doigts s'enfonçant plus profondément à chacun de ses mouvements effrénés.

« Ici ! » Emma attrapa la tête de la brune avec ses deux mains, la gardant pressée contre elle, ayant besoin de la sentir partout contre elle alors qu'elle approchait du point de rupture.

Ses jambes libérèrent l'autre femme mais ses mains continuèrent de jouer dans les boucles brunes humides alors que Regina léchait les dernières traces de son humidité, elle embrassa une dernière fois son entrée avant de remonter vers le visage de la blonde.

Regina sourit, satisfaite de la manière dont Emma réagissait alors que son corps encore vêtu était chaudement pressé contre celui de la femme sous elle. Elle dégagea l'une des mèches blondes d'Emma derrière son oreille, profitant des frissons de son corps alors qu'elle attendait de voir les yeux verts une fois de plus.

« Etait-ce ton endroit préféré ? » Demanda Regina d'une voix rauque, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Emma alors que ses doigts continuait de taquiner et de courir sur son corps encore sensible.

Les yeux d'Emma brillèrent d'une joie qui semblait faner au fil des semaines. « Non. »

« Non ? » Répéta Regina surprise et légèrement offensée.

Avant que la brune ne puisse argumenter, Emma captura ses lèvres, sentant la pression de celles-ci alors qu'elles fusionnaient ensemble et la chaleur de la bouche de l'autre femme que sa langue explorait joyeusement. Gardant ses lèvres contre celles de la brune, elle murmura doucement. « C'est ici. »

.

« Henry, mange tes légumes, » déclara Emma au cours du dîner deux jours plus tard.

« Tu n'as jamais mangé tes légumes, » fit remarquer l'adolescent, boudant devant son assiette toujours pleine de légumes.

« L'avantages de ne plus avoir de goût, » plaisanta la blonde en enfournant un chou-fleur dans sa bouche. Il y a quelques mois, Regina devait se battre avec Emma et Henry pour les forcer à finir leurs assiettes de légumes, mais maintenant Emma les mangeait de bon cœur ne voyant plus aucune raison de séparer un bon steak juteux de ses ennuyeux légumes.

Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Regina pour la rassurer quand l'autre femme soupira mal à l'aise devant sa blague.

Henry leva prudemment les yeux vers sa mère blonde, ne souhaitant pas lui désobéir et se plongea dans ses légumes sans se plaindre davantage.

.

Cette nuit-là, Emma toqua à la porte d'Henry au moment où il rangeait ses derniers devoirs. Elle entra dans la pièce et marcha jusqu'à son bureau, feuilletant son livre de science.

« L'écosystème, hein ? » Demanda en regardant les diagrammes de plantes et d'animaux.

Henry hocha la tête. « On étudie la chaine alimentaire. »

Elle s'assit au pied de son lit, se baissant plus difficilement que ce qu'elle avait prévu. « Tu es tellement intelligent, tu le sais ça ? »

« Merci, 'Ma, » sourit-il timidement depuis son siège.

Emma se tordit nerveusement les mains avant de lever les yeux vers lui. « Tu sais que je t'ai toujours voulu, hein ? »

« Je sais, » acquiesça Henry. « Tu m'as abandonné pour que, moi au moins, j'ai toutes mes chances. »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire triste, se rappelant des paroles qu'il lui avait dites lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke. « Ouais. Ta mère t'a si bien élevé. »

L'adolescent joua avec ses mains alors que le silence s'étirait entre eux. Emma et Regina avait discuté avec Henry de ce qu'il arrivait à sa mère blonde et de ce qu'il était supposé lui arriver mais le sujet n'avait pas été abordé à nouveau après ça. C'était toujours là, dans le fond de leurs esprits mais Emma n'exprimait réellement ses préoccupations que dans le silence de la nuit quand Henry dormait et qu'elle pouvait confier toutes ses craintes à la seule personne capable de la réconforter.

« Tout comme toi, » marmonna-t-il.

Elle se leva du lit et s'agenouilla devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « N'aie pas peur. »

Il détourna le regard mais elle le ramena vers elle en tirant doucement sur son menton, laissant la paume de sa main contre sa joue.

« Tu es la Sauveuse, » marmonna-t-il à nouveau. « Tu ne peux pas... » Le mot mourut sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai déjà fait mon travail, Henry, » répondit-elle tranquillement. « La malédiction est brisée, les haricots magiques repoussent et ta mère, elle n'est pas méchante. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas... » Insista-t-il.

Elle baissa brièvement les yeux, souhaitant calmer le tremblement de ses mains alors qu'elle serrait plus fortement celle d'Henry. « Parfois le héros n'est pas là jusqu'à la fin. Parfois, un nouveau héros doit prendre sa place. »

« Qui d'autre pourrait faire ça à part toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit et se pencha pour embrasser son front. « Toi. »

Il avait l'air confus alors elle continua. « Tu prendras soin de ta mère, soit un prince ou le fils de la Maire ou ce que tu veux. Juste, ne l'oublie pas. »

Elle expira brusquement lorsque les bras de l'adolescent s'enroulèrent fermement autour de son cou, son visage caché dans le creux de celui-ci et le corps tremblant alors qu'il sanglotait doucement. Elle le tint serré contre elle alors que ses larmes coulaient librement, mémorisant la façon dont ses bras s'enroulaient autour d'elle, la façon dont ses cheveux, qui avaient grand besoin d'une coupe, tombaient sur son visage et la chaude chaleur de son corps serrant le sien dans ses bras.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de nuit où elle avait regretté chacun des jours qu'elle n'avait pas passé avec lui mais elle remerciait sa bonne étoile de lui avoir donné cette précieuse dernière année avec son fils.

.

« Emma ? » L'accueilli Ruby, légèrement confuse alors qu'elle entrait dans le poste en épinglant le badge d'adjointe à sa chemise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je travaille comme une personne normale, » répondit Emma depuis son bureau, ses pieds déjà croisés sur celui-ci.

Ruby sourit et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, faisant un signe de tête vers les bottes d'Emma. « Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Comment tu te- »

« Fait-moi une faveur et ne demande pas comment je vais toutes les cinq minutes, » la coupa rapidement Emma. « On est simplement au boulot faisant des trucs de boulot normalement. »

« Ce qui dans ton cas implique des pâtisseries, » fit remarquer l'adjointe.

Emma hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Exactement. »

« Je m'en occupe. » Ruby la salua avant de tourner les talons pour partir. Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de regarder en arrière. « Tu me le diras si ça ne va pas ? »

« Après Regina, » la rassura Emma.

La brune rit aux éclats avant de quitter le poste.

.

Emma arpentait de long en large son bureau, les mains croisées au sommet de sa tête pour ouvrir ses poumons alors qu'elle respirait difficilement, haletant comme si elle venait juste de courir une centaine de kilomètres au lieu de rester simplement assise à son bureau comme elle l'avait fait. Elle toussa violemment quand elle s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, ses poumons la brûlant alors que ses voies respiratoires se rétrécissaient.

Les pâtisseries et beignets sur son bureau n'avaient pas été touchés, son estomac se retournant à la simple pensée de la nourriture même si tout ce qu'elle avait mangé ce matin n'était qu'une barre de céréales.

Attrapant sa veste de Sheriff, elle marcha lentement vers la sortie du poste, espérant que l'air frais et le changement d'environnement pourraient l'aider à soulager la douleur dans son corps qui le trahissait. Sortant les cheveux du col de sa veste, Emma descendit Main Street, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches alors qu'elle regardait la petite ville bourdonner d'agitation.

Il était étrange de penser qu'il y a plus d'un an, Henry était venu frapper à sa porte en clamant qu'elle était une sorte de Sauveuse et que ses parents n'étaient autres que Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant. 'Dieu, regardez tout ce qu'il pouvait arriver en un an. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait trouvé tout ce qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie à chercher. Le sentiment accablant que son monde se détruisait et se construisait en même temps l'avait conduite directement sur le pas de la porte de Regina cette nuit fatidique il y a six mois après que la brune ait fuit le diner's. C'était la seconde meilleure décision qu'Emma n'ait jamais prise. La première étant d'être restée à Storybrooke. Elle avait trouvé une maison dans cette ville, une famille à elle.

Et maintenant, ça lui était lentement retiré.

Emma mit cette pensée déprimante de côté. Elle refusait de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Si elle n'avait plus qu'un certain temps à disposition, elle allait en profiter au maximum.

Elle sourit et fit un signe de la main, ignorant la raideur de ses muscles, à Michael Tillman alors qu'il garait sa dépanneuse devant le Granny. Nicholas et Ava filèrent rapidement de devant. Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle de les inviter à venir jouer avec Henry prochainement.

Alors qu'elle marchait vers eux, le cri de Michael et le crissement des pneus la firent se retourner rapidement. Nicholas était en train de traverser la route quand une voiture avait fait un écart pour l'éviter, se déportant dans la voie centrale et entrant en collision avec le véhicule en face d'elle.

Michael couru pour prendre son fils tremblant dans ses bras alors qu'Emma trottina rapidement vers le lieu fumant de la collision. Le conducteur de la voiture qui avait fait une embardée ouvrit sa porte d'un coup pied qui, dans un craquement écœurant, s'effondra sur le sol, l'autre conducteur n'avait cependant pas bougé. Dès que la fumée se dissipa, Emma retint son souffle.

Archie.

Elle appela une ambulance, leur hurlant au le téléphone de ramener rapidement leur cul avant de raccrocher et d'essayer de forcer la portière du thérapeute.

« Archie ! » Cria-t-elle avant de coller son visage encadré par ses mains contre la vitre fissurée pour voir l'homme inconscient de l'autre côté, le sang coulait le long de son visage et ses lunettes avait été jetées au loin. « Archie ! »

Elle frappa la portière avec son épaule encore et encore mais elle refusait de bouger. La foule s'était rassemblée autour d'eux et elle pouvait entendre l'ambulance au loin mais il fallait qu'elle sorte son ami de là immédiatement, alors Emma fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

Elle envoya son coude dans la fenêtre, sa veste absorbant le choc. Heureusement, la résistance déjà mise à mal du verre jouait de son côté. Après trois grands coups, la vitre céda lui permettant de glisser sa main par un petit trou pour déverrouiller la porte. Avec beaucoup de force, elle réussit à ouvrir la portière et sortir Archie hors de l'habitacle de la voiture accidenté juste au moment où l'ambulance arriva.

Il fallut une heure pour faire enlever les voitures, pour que les deux conducteurs et Nicholas soient auscultés et pour qu'Emma récupère la déclaration de tout le monde. Pendant ce temps-là, Regina était venu évaluer et contrôler les dégâts, criant sur tout le monde comme seule une maire ou une reine pourrait le faire. Emma était en chemin vers la brune quand, sortit de nulle part, elle s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd.

.

Une lumière brilla devant ses yeux et Emma était sûre qu'elle était morte. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle savait tout simplement d'après tous les films qu'elle avait vu qu'il fallait suivre la lumière.

« Emma. » La voix de Regina résonna à ses oreilles, et elle remercia n'importe quel Dieu qui se trouvait là-haut que, si elle devait mourir, se serait au son de la voix de Regina.

La lumière s'estompa et elle paniqua brièvement, mais l'image déformée de Regina se tenant debout devant elle commença à devenir un peu plus claire à chaque clignement de ses yeux.

« Emma. » La tête de Regina se rapprocha, ses joues striées par des trainées de larmes séchées. « Reviens vers moi. Juste ici. Ouvre les yeux. »

La blonde se redressa lentement alors que Whale entrait dans la pièce. « Hey, Sheriff. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Emma en regardant alternativement Regina et le docteur Whale.

Elle baissa les yeux pour voir que ses vêtements avaient disparu au profit d'une chemise d'hôpital et que son bras droit était bandé de sa main jusqu'à son coude. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon bras ? »

Whale entra dans son champ de vision et aida la blonde à balancer ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. « Continues de regarder vers le haut, d'accord ? »

Emma eut l'air inquiète mais hocha la tête. Elle le regarda alors qu'il se tenait debout devant elle, prête à le frapper si jamais il s'approchait trop près. Son visage se plissa sous la concentration avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux.

Instinctivement, elle baissa à son tour les yeux et vit la main du médecin sur sa cuisse, pas suffisamment haute pour faire gronder Regina, mais sur sa cuisse tout de même. En voyant cela, Emma repoussa le médecin. « Dégagez, Whale. »

Regina prit immédiatement sa place, s'asseyant à côté d'Emma sur le lit.

Il soutint tristement son regard avant de faire signe vers son bras. « Il y a eu des morceaux de verre dans votre bras pendant plus d'une heure. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang avant de vous évanouir. »

« Quoi ? » Haleta Emma espérant que Regina lui prendrait la main ou autre. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle vit que sa main était déjà prise dans l'étreinte de celle de l'autre femme.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle secoua la tête. « Non, non, c'était juste l'adrénaline. Vous m'avez de la morphine ou quelque chose d'autre. »

« Vos mécanorécepteurs et vos nocicepteurs, les récepteurs réceptifs de la pression et de la douleurs de votre corps sont complétement H.S., » répondit-il sur un ton professionnel. « Cette zone de votre cerveau- »

« Est noire, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec colère en le regardant avant de fermer les yeux.

« Emma, » commença doucement Regina à côté d'elle.

La blonde tourna la tête, inconsciente que sa lèvre tremblait et que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Regina posa la paume de sa main contre sa joue, ses yeux marrons pleins d'excuses et de peine et malgré le fait que sa main soit sur celle de l'autre femme, Emma ne sentit rien.

Ses larmes coulaient librement alors qu'elle laissait échapper un sanglot, elle tira fermement Regina dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, espérant plus que tout sentir à nouveau sa chaleur, juste une fois de plus. Elle pouvait entendre les petits hoquets et la respiration haletante de la brune contre son oreille, et à en juger par la raideur de son dos, elle pouvait dire que Regina se retenait avec autant d'acharnement qu'elle, mais peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne sentait plus rien.

.

Emma était à la maison depuis seulement trois jours et elle s'était déjà mordu la langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne abondamment deux fois, trébuchées en descendant les escaliers et avait touché un pot brulant, comme en témoignaient les cloques sur son bras déjà endommagé.

Malgré son refus de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant Henry, Emma c'était renfermée sur elle-même. Que ce soit dû à sa récente perte du toucher ou au fait que la blonde perdait du poids rapidement, sa graisse étant consommée à la place de la nourriture qu'elle mangeait à peine, était difficile à dire. Tout ce que Regina pouvait faire le soir était de la rassurer, de la réconforter de toutes les façons possibles.

A en juger par son absence d'expression ces derniers temps, Regina fut presque soulagée par l'excès de colère d'Emma cette nuit-là.

La brune la trouva dans leur salle de bain, toussant violemment au-dessus du lavabo. Elle se précipita dans la pièce, se raclant bruyamment la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand Emma cracha, sa salive teintée de rose foncée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda timidement Regina quand la blonde se redressa.

« Est-ce que je vais bien ? » Répéta moqueusement Emma. Elle passa devant Regina et rejoignit leur chambre toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. « Bien sûr que je vais bien, Regina. Je suis une putain de Superman ! »

La brune se tint dans la lumière de la salle de bain, regardant la blonde faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Tu pourrais me poignarder sur le champ et je ne sentirai foutrement rien. Je ne broncherai même pas et tu veux savoir le plus effrayant ? » Elle fit une pause, ses yeux vert fou et écarquillés. « Avant, j'étais en mesure de dire quand mon corps était blessé ou que quelque chose n'allait pas ou si j'avais besoin de m'allonger, mais je ne peux même plus sentir ça maintenant ! »

« Emma. » Regina se dirigea vers elle et attrapa les bras de la blonde s'agitaient désespérément, forçant cette dernière à la regarder.

Emma secoua la tête et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle baissait le regard. « Je pourrais aller me coucher et ne jamais me réveiller. »

Regina essaya de retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle prenait Emma dans ses bras, autrefois forte et confiante, elle était maintenant faible et incertaine. Elle laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'aux épaules d'Emma, soulevant sa tête et prenant son visage entre ses mains, ses yeux attendant que ceux vert s'ouvrent.

La blonde continua de secouer la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre finalement les yeux, les larmes coulant sur son visage quand elle réalisa que Regina la tenait.

Elle combla l'écart entre elles, regardant ses mains posées autour de la taille de la brune avant de lui jeter un regard pour voir si elle ne la serrait pas trop fort. Lorsque Regina ne montra aucun signe de mal aise, elle pencha la tête vers l'avant, attendant un signe de Regina qui lui confirmerait que leurs fronts se touchaient.

« Je ne peux plus te goûter, » chuchota Emma, la voix hoquetante. « Je ne peux plus te sentir. Je ne peux plus te toucher. Quel genre de Sauveuse je suis ? »

« La mienne, » répondit simplement Regina, sa réponse pleine de confiance comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Elle attrapa les mains d'Emma autour de sa taille, portant la paume de ses mains à ses lèvres avant d'embrasser chacune de ses phalanges plus pâles qu'à l'accoutumer, gardant tout du long les yeux de jade de la blonde dans les siens. « Viens. »

Doucement, elle les conduisit jusqu'au lit, aidant la blonde à s'asseoir au milieu de celui-ci avant de retirer méthodiquement chacun de ses vêtements et d'enfiler son déshabillé en soie. Une fois au lit, elle rampa au-dessus d'Emma, maintenant leurs yeux connectés avant de se redresser et de guider la blonde sur ses genoux.

Elle laissa ses doigts caresser le visage d'Emma, ses ongles griffant légèrement sa mâchoire. Ce geste faisait habituellement frissonner Emma mais la blonde resta stoïque et découragée.

« Tu es si chaude, » murmura Regina en penchant la tête. « Et douce. » Elle prit la main d'Emma et la posa sur sa propre joue avant d'enfouir son visage dans celle-ci. « Mon visage est pressé contre ta main, douce et réconfortante. »

Lentement, elle effleura de ses lèvres celles d'Emma et les laissa proche, respirant le même que la blonde. « Mes lèvres sont charnues et douces contre les tiennes. Humides. Pleines. Impatientes. »

Timidement, Emma effleura à son tour les lèvres de Regina avec les siennes mais elle s'arrêta quand elle ferma les yeux, reculant honteusement la tête. « Je ne peux pas te sentir. » Elle secoua la tête. « Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, c'est comme si il n'y avait rien autour de moi. Comme si tu n'étais même pas là. »

Regina mordit ses lèvres tremblantes avant de les presser contre celles d'Emma, volant l'air de la jeune femme dans une tentative désespérée de lui faire _sentir_ quelque chose. « Garde les yeux ouvert. »

La blonde déglutit alors qu'une larme solitaire glissait le long de la joue de Regina. Prudemment, elle porta sa main jusqu'à la joue de la brune, essuyant la trainée contrevenante aussi doucement qu'elle le pu.

« Ne bouge pas, » chuchota Emma, attendant que Regina acquiesce. Quand elle le fit, la blonde garda ses yeux fixés sur le point pulsant du cou de Regina et posa timidement ses lèvres dessus. « Dis-moi si je te fais mal. »

« Tu ne peux pas, » répondit tranquillement Regina, sa main entremêlée dans les cheveux d'Emma comme pour la guider.

« Regina, » gronda taquinement la blonde malgré la situation.

La brune hocha la tête, hoquetant quand elle sentit un coup de langue hésitant contre sa peau. « Plus fort. »

Emma embrassa la peau de Regina, concentrant toute son attention sur la marque virant lentement au pourpre sur la peau mate. Elle grogna profondément quand elle entendit la voix sensuelle de Regina murmuré directement contre son oreille.

« Tu m'embrasses plus fort en y ajoutant tes dents, » soupira Regina alors qu'elle commentait les actions d'Emma. « Plus. »

Sur sa commande, Emma mordilla plus fortement que prévu la peau sous ses lèvres, faisant gémir Regina de plaisir et de douleur.

La brune maintint fermement la tête d'Emma contre son cou, soupirant contre l'oreille de la blonde. « Tes doigts sont pressés fermement autour de ma taille, réchauffant ma peau. C'est comme si j'étais en feu. »

Les doigts d'Emma s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa taille, perçant presque sa peau alors qu'elle déplaçait ses lèvres vers la clavicule de la brune. Elle se recula, ses mains tenant toujours fermement Regina par la taille alors que celle-ci haletait rapidement. « Quel est ton endroit préféré ? »

Regina sourit, tirant sur la chemise de la blonde pour la rapprocher et scella leurs lèvres ensemble. « Même que toi. »

Emma soupira contre la bouche de Regina, ses yeux fermement planté sur le visage de Regina alors qu'elle parlait tristement. « Je ne peux plus le sentir. »

La brune secoua la tête, posant la main d'Emma contre son cœur alors qu'elle posait la sienne contre celui de la blonde. « Tu ne sens pas ça ? »

Emma secoua tristement la tête.

« Non, » déclara Regina. « Pas de battements. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Les yeux d'Emma plongèrent rapidement dans le regard interrogateur de la brune. « Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu sais que je t'aime ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Regina sourit à nouveau, plus confiante que jamais. « C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de sentir. »

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, **verdict ?** Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre (que ce soit par review, MP, pigeon voyageur, ...) ou à mettre cette traduction en follow pour ne pas rater la suite – _samedi prochain_.

Dans tous les cas, je serai ravie de pouvoir discuter avec vous et je vous répondrai avec plaisir !


	5. LA VUE

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Hunnyfresh. (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que vous tenez le coup, dans tous les cas, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre donc tenez bon, vous aurez le fin mot de cette histoire ! J'aimerai tous vous remercier, vous qui lisez cette histoire, qui la mettez en alerte, en favoris et qui prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci. Vous êtes géniaux !

Et vous savez qui d'autre est géniale ? Ma bêta, **Devonnebydemi** qui se creuse les méninges sur chacune de mes traductions ! J'espère que nous suivrons le même chemin encore longtemps.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Sense Memory  
** _[TRADUCTION de Hunnyfresh]_

 _Greg se venge de Regina non pas en la torturant elle, mais en torturant Emma. Les chocs et une incurable maladie magique s'infiltre dans son cerveau, la tuant progressivement et lui faisant perdre ses sens les uns après les autres, forçant Regina à regarder sa petite-amie mourir._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 4 : LA VUE**

Au fil des semaines, Emma avait reçu la visite de presque tous les habitants de Storybrooke. Ils étaient tous venus avec une excuse pour la voir, mais Emma savait qu'ils voulaient lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Archie était venu la voir immédiatement après qu'elle soit sortie de l'hôpital, Ruby avait tenté de l'emmener au Rabbit Hole pour une dernière soirée seulement pour ramener la blonde chez elle une dizaine de minutes plus tard quand Ruby avait cru qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Snow et Charming essayaient de passer autant de temps que possible avec elle mais la petite brune était presque en larmes chaque fois qu'elle regardait Emma. Ils venaient juste de retrouver leur fille. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste.

Emma n'avait presque plus que la peau sur les os. Son corps autre fois tonique était maintenant réduit à une fine couche de chair décolorée. Elle se blessait facilement et la température de son corps changeait sporadiquement de brulante à gelée. Bien qu'elle ne s'en plaignait jamais, la respiration de la blonde était devenue sifflante et la plupart du temps elle devait plisser les yeux pour chasser le brouillard qui s'y était installé.

Personne ne posa de question quand Emma sortit ses lunettes à verre épais.

Regina et Henry faisaient leur maximum pour continuer de vaquer à leurs occupations normalement pour Emma. Ils avaient établis une routine stricte où Regina restait à la maison avec Emma pendant que la petite famille prenait le petit-déjeuner avant de déposer Henry à l'école puis de faire des activités qu'Emma était encore capable de faire, mais majoritairement, le couple se contentait de se promener dans Storybrooke, le bras d'Emma enroulé comme étau autour des épaules de Regina alors que celui de la brune s'enroulait autour de la taille de l'autre femme.

Emma gardait son regard rivé sur Regina juste pour s'assurer que la brune était toujours à sa portée pendant qu'elles parlaient et se promenaient, faisant des pauses de temps en temps juste pour s'assurer qu'Emma allait bien.

Malgré leur tentative de garder une vie normal, l'état d'Emma restait à l'esprit de la petite famille chaque fois que la blonde devait couper son repas en petits morceaux juste pour être sûre qu'elle puisse avaler correctement, chaque fois que la blonde sursautait quand quelqu'un l'étreignait par derrière parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ou entendu arriver, ou chaque fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses membres à cause de l'affaiblissement de ses muscles.

Bien qu'Emma avait tenté d'alléger la situation avec une tentative hésitante de se qualifier de Superwoman, Regina pouvait voir le trouble derrière la peine de ses yeux de jade. La nuit, aucune des deux femmes ne voulait dormir, ne souhaitant pas gâcher le temps précieux qu'il leur restait et parlaient pendant des heures à la place, Emma tenant la paume de la main de Regina devant son visage, y traçant des motifs abstrait sur la peau douce ou se contentant de fixer le visage de la femme qui avait capturer son cœur, gravant son image au plus profond de son cerveau, la protégeant de cette quelconque maladie bouffeuse de magie enfouie au fond d'elle.

Regina frotta rageusement l'assiette impeccable dans ses mains, rendant ses mains rêches et engourdies. Emma avait pensé qu'il serait bon pour Regina qu'elle ait un peu de compagnie pendant qu'elle passait l'après-midi avec ses parents, elle avait donc invité la blonde plus âgée à venir chez elles. Kathryn n'était cependant pas une bonne distraction pour l'esprit naturellement paranoïaque de Regina Mills.

Elle avait discuté tranquillement pendant le déjeuner, Regina se faisant un point d'honneur d'éviter à tout prix le sujet d'Emma, mais dès que son amie avait commencé à parler de son mariage, Regina l'avait coupée et s'était excusée avant de s'occuper de la vaisselle, prétextant que l'aide de la blonde n'était pas utile.

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle serrait fermement l'éponge en paille de fer, le matériau grossier lui rentrant dans la peau et rougissant sa chair. Elle renifla et utilisa le dos de sa main pour essuyer son nez alors qu'elle frottait le dessin d'une assiette jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

« Je pensais que c'était ta porcelaine préféré, » déclara doucement Kathryn depuis la porte de la cuisine.

Regina lâcha l'assiette, surprise, la porcelaine se brisant en trois gros morceaux.

« Oh non, » hoqueta Kathryn, se précipitant vers les bris d'assiette.

« C'est bon, » répliqua Regina en s'accroupissant.

« Regina... » Commença doucement la blonde.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. Aïe ! » Elle recula sa main quand un mince filet de sang s'échappa de son doigt.

« Regina, » essaya à nouveau l'autre femme, ramassant les derniers morceaux d'assiette avant de les placer sur le comptoir. Elle enroula un torchon autour du doigt de la brune et tint fermement sa main dans les siennes. « Emma- »

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. » Regina dégagea brusquement sa main et se releva, jetant le torchon dans l'évier bien trop violemment, elle prit appuis sur ses paumes contre celui-ci et laissa le sang couler, une douleur lancinante pulsant dans son doigt.

« A qui d'autre est-ce que tu parles de ça ? » Questionna Kathryn.

Regina se retourna brusquement, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres et les yeux sombres. Si jamais il y avait eu un moment où elle avait été la parfaite incarnation de l'Evil Queen, c'était bien celui-ci.

« Je ne me voile pas la face à ce sujet comme tu peux le penser, princesse, » cracha Regina. « Je suis bien trop consciente de ce qu'il arrive à Emma. J'ai parcouru toutes les revues médicales et livres de sort, j'ai proposé à Emma de lui retirer sa magie mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Peut-être que pendant juste quelques heures, j'aurai aimé avoir un moment de distraction pour oublier que, jusqu'à ce jour, chaque personne que j'ai aimé est morte. Peut-être que j'aurai voulu un moment pour oublier le fait qu'Emma ne peut même plus sentir sa propre langue dans sa bouche sans parler de mes caresses sur sa peau, et excuse-moi de ne pas être plus enthousiaste que ça au sujet de ton mariage à un homme avec qui tu es techniquement déjà mariée parce que je suis trop occupée à choisir un cercueil avec ma moitié ! »

Regina haleta lourdement, ses épaules montant et descendant à chaque souffle, les yeux brillants de colère bien que plein de larmes. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Kathryn l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira dans une étreinte serrée.

La brune résista, poussant sur les épaules de la femme plus petite pour se libérer mais l'étreinte était trop serrée. Dès que Kathryn pressa la tête de Regina doucement contre son épaule, la brune craqua.

Les larmes coulaient librement maintenant, le barrage qu'elle avait érigé pour les retenir venait finalement de craquer et les larmes salées coulaient le long de ses joues avant de venir s'écraser sur l'épaule de Kathryn. Regina lui rendit son étreinte, sanglotant dans le cou de son amie alors qu'elles se tenaient toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre au milieu de sa cuisine. A bout de souffle, la poitrine de Regina se soulevait rapidement alors que les sanglots continuaient de passer la moindre de ses défenses avec une force qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter, une force qu'elle ne voulait jamais ressentir à nouveau même si elle savait qu'elle reviendrait et qu'à ce moment-là elle serait inconsolable.

Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant que les sanglots de Regina ne se calment, la blonde ne dit rien se contentant d'offrir le confort de son étreinte et le soutient de sa présence.

Se reculant, Regina tourna le dos à Kathryn et passa de l'eau sur son visage pour essuyer les traces de sa faiblesse passagère.

« Regina », commença Kathryn en posant une main sur le dos de l'autre femme. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être la plus forte tout le temps. »

La brune s'agrippa au rebord de l'évier, la jointure de ses doigts devenant blanche alors qu'elle regardait l'eau s'évacuer dans le siphon. « Si, il le faut. »

« Qui l'a dit ? »

« Si je ne le suis pas alors Emma sera effrayée, et elle a déjà tellement perdu. » Elle releva la tête pour faire face à son amie. « Elle m'a tellement donné. Le moins que je puisse faire c'est d'être forte pour elle, mais c'est juste... »

« Difficile, » finit Kathryn pour elle.

Regina croisa les bras sur son ventre et fit quelques pas. « Parfois, je souhaiterai ne jamais être tombée amoureuse. »

Regina fit la sourde oreille face au soupir de compassion de son amie, à ses tentatives de la persuader qu'elle avait tort. Si elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse alors sa moitié n'aurait jamais connu une fin aussi cruelle. La douleur liée à la perte de quelqu'un était quelque chose avec laquelle elle était bien trop familière, mais cela était simplement injuste pour ceux dont le seul crime avait été de l'aimer en retour. Si elle avait pu épargner Emma, et même Daniel, cette agonie, elle l'aurait fait.

La blonde plaça avec précaution ses mains sur celles de la brune avant de desserrer l'étreinte que celles-ci avait sur sa taille et de les envelopper dans les siennes.

Regina ignora ses mains tremblantes, son corps engourdit et à quel point il était bon de pleurer. Quand les larmes s'échappèrent cette fois, elle ne perdit pas un instant pour initier l'étreinte entre elle et son amie.

Mais malgré le confort procuré par Kathryn, la panique envahi profondément son cœur quand elle leva les yeux au-dessus de l'épaule de son amie et aperçut Emma se tenant à l'entrée de la cuisine, la bouche ouverte et un mélange de choc et de confusion peint sur le visage.

.

Emma avait passé quelques heures avec ses parents, ignorant le fait que Snow prenait des photos à la moindre occasion qui se présentait. Tout était bon pour faire une photo de la blonde, que ce soit le fait qu'elle porte une nouvelle chemise (informe sur son corps trop maigre) ou tout simplement le fait qu'elle ait montré le bout de son nez.

Elle savait pourquoi sa mère se donnait tant de mal à préserver les moments qu'ils passaient ensembles. Etre séparé pendant 28 ans avant de se retrouver il y a plus d'un an seulement pour la perdre à nouveau, définitivement cette fois, était terriblement dur pour le couple uni par le True Love.

Elle avait parcouru l'album photo que Snow avait confectionné, s'étouffant légèrement en parcourant les photos de leur amitié passée, lorsque Snow était simplement Mary Margaret, jusqu'aux clichés datant à peine de la semaine dernière lorsqu'elle, ses parents, Henry et Regina avait amené le petit garçon au parc.

Même sur les photos, Emma pouvait voir malgré sa vision qui commençait à devenir flou, les changements dans son apparence. Ses boucles autrefois blondes et éclatantes étaient maintenant filandreuses et sans éclats. Ses joues étaient creuses à présent et elle pesait la moitié de son poids.

Elle retira ses lunettes, les frottant pour essayer d'améliorer sa vue mais cela s'avéra inutile. En ayant eu assez, Emma ferma l'album et demanda qu'on la ramène à la maison. Ils la reconduisirent à Mifflin avant d'attirer leur petite fille dans une étreinte la plus serrée possible. Elle ne leur avait jamais dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus sentir leur contact. A quoi bon les blesser davantage ? Au lieu de ça, elle les laissa l'entrainer dans ce qu'elle supposait être un câlin aussi serré que possible au vu de leurs soupirs.

Quand elle pénétra tranquillement dans la maison, Emma su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Fermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle, elle l'entendit.

Quelqu'un pleurait.

Quand elle entendit le ton doux de Kathryn et ne put que supposer que Regina était celle en train de pleurer. Elle avança silencieusement mais rapidement à travers le couloir mais se figea juste avant l'entrée de la cuisine quand elle entendit Kathryn continuer de parler.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être la plus forte tout le temps. »

Emma était sur le point d'entrer dans la cuisine quand elle entendit Regina reniflé. « Si, il le faut. »

« Qui l'a dit ? »

« Si je ne le suis pas alors Emma sera effrayée, et elle a déjà tellement perdu. Elle m'a tellement donné. Le moins que je puisse faire c'est d'être forte pour elle, mais c'est juste... »

« Difficile. »

Emma soupira fortement laissant son front s'appuyer doucement contre le mur avec résignation alors qu'elle continuait d'écouter.

« Parfois, je souhaiterai ne jamais être tombée amoureuse. »

Emma releva brusquement la tête et entra dans la cuisine, ayant besoin de voir Regina pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle savait que Regina ne s'était jamais plainte ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois du changement de leur situation et elle avait toujours été là, à chaque rendez-vous, à chaque mal et douleur, à chaque jour qui la rapprochait un peu plus de la fin.

Elle ne savait pas que la brune lui en voulait pour ça.

Elle attrapa le regard de Regina quand la brune leva les yeux de son amie et tout ce qu'Emma put offrir fût un haussement d'épaules comme excuse avant de se détourner.

« Non, Emma. Attends. »

Regina se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kathryn et suivit sa petite-amie, courant sur les derniers sur les derniers pas pour se retrouver face à elle.

« Où vas-tu ? » Sa voix était rauque et tremblante, pleine de panique.

Emma évita son regard. « Je pense que je vais rester chez mes parents un certain temps. »

« Quoi ? » Regina chercha son regard. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

Kathryn se faufila vers l'entrée, serrant le bras de Regina qui gardait son regard vissé sur Emma. Aucune des deux femmes ne remarqua Kathryn lorsque la blonde quitta silencieusement la maison.

Emma secoua la tête, ses lunettes glissant le long de son nez. « Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » Regina s'avança, prenant le visage de l'autre femme en coupe entre ses mains.

« Je peux toujours entendre Regina, » répliqua Emma sur la défensive.

« Alors tu as mal entendu. »

Emma releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux tristes maintenant curieux d'entendre l'explication de Regina.

« Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance quand on en vient à l'amour, » commença la brune, faisant inconsciemment un pas vers Emma pour combler l'espace qui les séparait. « Daniel a eu le cœur arraché, Henry a eu cette haine profonde contre moi, et toi, » Regina s'arrêta, ses pouces caressant les joues creuses d'Emma. « De mauvaise choses arrivent à ceux à qui j'ouvre mon cœur. »

« Tu n'as plus à me regarder mourir à présent, » répondit Emma.

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de les hausser en comprenant. Elle secoua la tête rapidement, pressant fermement ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma avant de se reculer légèrement pour rester à proximité de la blonde. « Tu paies le prix de mes crimes et ça me tue que ce soit toi et pas moi. »

La blonde ferma les yeux de compréhension avant d'offrir dans un hoquet de rire. « Je suis ta Sauveuse, non ? »

Regina les guida au pied de l'escalier avant de s'asseoir sur les premières marches et d'inciter la tête d'Emma à venir se reposer contre son épaule.

La respiration de la blonde était devenue un problème et elle avait été prise plus d'une fois de quinte de toux desquelles étaient ressorties du sang. Même dans son étreinte protectrice la brune pouvait sentir les os fragiles d'Emma sous la fine couche de peau. Elle inspira le parfum d'Emma, gravant la blonde dans sa mémoire.

« Je veux te sauver, » murmura Regina dans le silence.

« C'est mon travail, » répondit Emma.

La blonde retira ses lunettes, frottant furieusement ses yeux qui étaient devenu rouge à force d'être gratté.

« C'est le mien maintenant, » insista Regina, laçant leur doigts ensemble et les plaçant sur les cuisses d'Emma pour qu'elle puisse les voir. Après un moment, Regina parla doucement. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux encore voir ? »

La blonde arrêta de frotter ses yeux avec sa main libre et remit ses lunettes. Les mains jointes sur ses genoux n'étaient qu'un flou pâle et bronzé. Elle soupira tristement et porta la paume de leur main à ses lèvres. « Pas grand chose. »

Regina hocha la tête sachant qu'Emma ne pouvait plus vraiment distinguer sa silhouette et serra plus fortement sa main squelettique à la place, ne serait-ce que pour son propre bien.

« Tu n'as pas- »

Regina la coupa en tirant les lunettes de la blonde vers le bas, s'approchant doucement d'Emma pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle embrassa les deux paupières.

« Je ne vais nul part. »

Emma baissa brièvement les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau l'autre femme. « Je ne le regrette pas. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, confuse.

« D'être tombée amoureuse de toi, » expliqua la blonde avec un sourire. « Je le referai encore et encore. »

Les yeux de la brune s'humidifièrent alors que sa tête venait se poser contre celle d'Emma, reniflant dans le creux du cou de la blonde alors que les larmes salées glissaient le long de ses joues.

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, **verdict ?** Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Prêt pour le _dernier_ chapitre samedi prochain ? Tenez bon, c'est bientôt finit...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet avant-dernier chapitre (que ce soit par review, MP, pigeon voyageur, ...) ou à mettre cette traduction en follow pour ne pas rater la suite et fin – _samedi prochain_.

Dans tous les cas, je serai ravie de pouvoir discuter avec vous et je vous répondrai avec plaisir !


	6. L'OUIE

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Hunnyfresh. (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour ! Prêt pour le dernier chapitre ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire (n'hésitez pas à être honnête !)

En tout cas, je voulais tous vous remercier de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure, d'avoir été là chaque semaine et d'être là à chaque nouvelle histoire. Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs formidables et c'est un vrai plaisir de partager ces histoires avec vous.

Merci aussi à **Devonnebydemi** pour la correction mais surtout, merci d'être là et d'être toi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Sense Memory  
** _[TRADUCTION de Hunnyfresh]_

 _Greg se venge de Regina non pas en la torturant elle, mais en torturant Emma. Les chocs et une incurable maladie magique s'infiltre dans son cerveau, la tuant progressivement et lui faisant perdre ses sens les uns après les autres, forçant Regina à regarder sa petite-amie mourir._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 5 : L'OUIE**

Le moniteur cardiaque bipait en rythme dans la chambre d'hôpital immaculée. Emma dormait dans son lit, des tubes et des fils attachés tout autour d'elle alors qu'une machine respirait pour elle et qu'un tube la nourrissait.

Sa vue l'avait lâché il y a plus d'une semaine quand Regina l'avait entendu tomber dans les escaliers et être assommée par sa chute. Dès lors, Emma avait était admise à l'hôpital.

Ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de temps.

Regina ne la quittait jamais. Elle restait blottie contre Emma, chuchotant doucement à son oreille quand elle parlait tranquillement et pendant aussi longtemps qu'Emma pouvait le supporter.

Sa peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre dû au faible flux sanguin circulant difficilement dans ses veines, ses cheveux étaient maintenant dépourvu de toutes leurs boucles blondes et pendaient mollement le long de ses épaules, et sa figure semblait n'être que de la peau recouvrant les os.

Les médecins estimaient que la fin devrait arriver d'un jour à l'autre mais c'est ce qu'ils disaient depuis une semaine et demie et Regina était partagée, souhaitant qu'Emma reste avec elle le plus longtemps possible mais ne voulant pas la voir souffrir plus longtemps.

Alors elle attendait.

Après l'école, Emma restait assise assez longtemps pour qu'Henry puisse lui lire une partie de son livre d'histoire qui avait été à l'origine de la plus grande aventure de sa vie. Sa tête dodelinait sur le côté, des lunettes noires sur le nez ou les yeux toujours fermé alors qu'elle se concentrait pour entendre Henry espérant qu'elle lui faisait au moins face correctement.

Regina restait assise dans un coin de la pièce, laissant son fils passer du temps avec sa mère avant que ses grands-parents ou Ruby ne vienne le chercher pour la nuit laissant Regina se glisser dans le lit avec la blonde, ses doigts serrant fermement ceux d'Emma alors que ceux-ci était lâchement entrelacées à ceux de la brune. Elle pressait alors doucement sa bouche contre l'oreille d'Emma, y plaçant de doux baiser et y chuchotant tendrement pour rappeler à la blonde qu'elle était toujours là.

Chaque fois que Regina avait besoin de pleurer, ce qui était bien plus souvent que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire à Emma, elle faisait de son mieux pour faire le moins de bruit possible, laissant ses larmes couler librement tout en étouffant ses sanglots.

C'était le même jeu d'attente tous les jours, et pas une fois il ne devint plus facile. Regina croyait autrefois que n'avoir personne était la pire malédiction imaginable mais elle avait rapidement réalisé que perdre l'amour, le véritable amour, était pire que la mort. Une part d'elle croyait que peut-être cette fois-ci ce serait plus facile, mais après tout ce qu'Emma et elle avait traversé, après que toutes leurs disputes ce soit transformé en compréhension, elle avait réalisé que cette fois-ci serait mille fois plus douloureuse.

Elle était allongée aux côtés d'Emma, sa tête contre la tempe de la blonde pour que celle-ci puisse entendre sa respiration. Il était déjà très tard, tellement tard que c'était déjà le matin. Dormir ne signifiait rien pour Regina même si c'est ce qu'Emma faisait la plupart du temps. Et malgré le manque d'énergie de la blonde, Regina était fière des efforts qu'elle faisait pour leur accorder, à Henry et elle, autant de temps que possible quand ils étaient dans la pièce. Emma était réellement la Sauveuse, même lors de ses derniers moments.

La légère agitation sous la paume de Regina était la seule indication qu'Emma était réveillé.

« Hey, » chuchota doucement la blonde, sa voix se brisant à cause du stress mais elle se relaxa quand Regina leva son menton vers elle et embrassa son oreille.

« Hi, » répondit doucement la brune.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, le couple appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre jusqu'à-ce qu'Emma laisse échapper un petit rire avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux sévère quand l'action devint trop difficile.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Emma soupira profondément avant de répondre.

« Quand j'étais petite... j'avais peur du noir. »

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Regina avec inquiétude.

« Il y a des choses plus effrayantes que le noir, » répondit la blonde d'une voix rauque.

Regina se mordit la lèvre, moulant son corps contre celui d'Emma alors que la jeune femme restait immobile allongée sur son lit d'hôpital.

« Je suis désolée, » soupira Emma.

Regina tourna la tête pour admirer la femme sous elle. « Pour quoi ? »

Malgré le fait qu'Emma regardait le mur dans la direction opposée et que ses membres restaient inertes sur le lit, Regina pouvait sentir la lutte que menait Emma en espérant être en train de la regarder. Doucement, la brune tourna la tête d'Emma vers elle et colla sa joue contre la sienne pour que la blonde puisse entendre la respiration de Regina contre son oreille.

« De te faire du mal, » répondit tristement Emma.

« Tu ne le fais pas, » répliqua Regina, confuse.

« Je vais mourir, » déclara si doucement la blonde que Regina l'entendit à peine.

La brune retint un sanglot et laissa échapper un reniflement à la place, s'accrochant désespérément au col de la chemise d'hôpital d'Emma. Elle s'accrocha fermement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la blonde et inhalant son parfum autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'accrocha pour tous les jours où elle n'était pas avec Emma, pour tous les mois qu'elles avaient passé à se battre et ignorer leurs sentiments. Elle s'accrocha pour toutes les disputes qu'elles avaient eues, pour toutes les fois où elle avait poussé Emma à bout et l'avait mise à la porte. Mais plus que tout, elle s'accrocha pour tous les jours où elle ne serait plus à ses côtés, pour les jours à venir où sa place de l'autre côté de leur lit serait vide à nouveau, où son odeur serai incrusté à jamais dans les draps, son souvenir gravé dans sa mémoire.

Elle sanglota dans le cou d'Emma, pressant ses lèvres humides de larmes contre l'oreille de la blonde et frissonna. « Je suis tellement désolée. Tout est de ma faute. »

La blonde secoua la tête presque imperceptiblement. « Non. »

La brune hocha simplement la tête vigoureusement. « Il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal si ce n'était pas à cause de moi. »

« Tu m'aimes ? » La question quitta les lèvres d'Emma et voyagea jusqu'à l'oreille de la brune, la coupant dans ses sanglots.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle avec assurance, se battant pour que sa voix ne se brise pas et être sûre qu'Emma comprenne.

« Je le referais, » répondit simplement Emma. « Encore. Et encore. Pour toi. »

Regina se redressa sur ses coudes, les yeux rouges et le visage dépourvu de maquillage, mais le sourire larmoyant qu'elle offrit à la blonde qui ne pouvait plus la voir, lui fit se souvenir des mots que la Sauveuse lui avait dits le jour de l'incendie à la mairie.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un prêt à renoncer à tout _pour elle_.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi chanceuse ? » Demanda Regina d'une voix rauque, faisant de son mieux pour garder un ton léger pour le bien de la blonde.

Elle sourit quand elle vit un mince sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la blonde, un rappel précieux qu'Emma se battait encore avec chacun des os de verre de son corps.

« Je t'aime aussi, » déclara Emma, plus confiante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis son admission à l'hôpital.

Regina lui offrit un sourire larmoyant avant de placer un doux baiser contre l'oreille d'Emma et de revenir se blottir dans le creux de son cou. Le moniteur cardiaque continua de biper régulièrement avant qu'Emma ne chuchote doucement.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La brune ferma les yeux mais resta collée contre le corps d'Emma. « Oui. »

« A quoi- » Emma s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. « A quoi cela... aurait-il ressemblé ? »

« Un accident de train, » admis Regina dans un petit rire plein de larmes alors qu'elle caressait l'annuaire gauche de la jeune femme. « T'as mère aurais voulu aider, j'aurai trouvé tous les moyens possibles pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et tu aurais été coincée au milieu. »

Emma laissa échapper un long souffle qui faisait office d'éclat de rire avant de demander d'une voix rauque. « Grand mariage ? »

« On aurait essayé, » répondit Regina un instant plus tard, imaginant le tout dans sa tête. « On se serait disputées au sujet des fleurs, de la nourriture et du plan de table. J'aurai voulu des roses, du saumon et que ta mère s'asseye dans la cuisine. Tu ne te serais pas préoccupée des fleurs, aurait voulu du steak et on se serait disputé au sujet de ta mère dans la cuisine. Je pense que tu aurais porté une robe. »

« Mhmm, » marmonna Emma.

Les images du mariage se formaient et s'assemblaient dans l'esprit de Regina. Par le passé, elle s'était toujours imaginée descendant l'allée vers Emma mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer était la magnifique blonde toute de blanc vêtue et son visage rayonnant alors qu'elle descendait prudemment l'allée vers elle.

« Ta mère aurait voulu te faire porter une robe de bal pour princesse, mais je pense qu'une robe évasée te serait mieux allée. Tu te serais accroché à ton bouquet de fleur, Charming à ton bras, tes yeux sur moi lorsque tu aurais descendu l'allée sans faire un seul faux pas, » continua Regina en se redressant légèrement pour observer la façon dont les sourcils de la blonde se fronçaient, espérant qu'elle aussi puisse visualiser ce qu'elle imaginait. « Henry aurait mis son petit smoking, et aurait été impatient de l'enlever. »

« Nœud papillon ? » Ajouta Emma.

« Oui, » sourit la brune. « J'ai souvent rêvé du jour de mon mariage mais je ne pense pas que je me serais rappelée de quoi que ce soit avec toi me fixant tout le long de la cérémonie et de la réception. »

« Tu as commencé, » la blonde laissa échapper un petit rire.

Les yeux de Regina s'embuèrent alors qu'elle reniflait, traçant les bords du visage d'Emma avec ses ongles. « Et puis nous aurions été mariées. On serait rentrées à la maison avec notre fils, nous aurions été ensembles et heureux. »

« Enfants ? » Demanda Emma. « Comme toi. »

La brune déglutit difficilement devant l'image d'une petite fille aux boucles brunes et aux yeux marrons semblables aux siens. Sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. « Oui. Une petite fille. »

Regina renifla à nouveau, une larme tombant sur la joue d'Emma. Au moment où la larme heurta la joue pâle, Regina laissa échapper un sanglot angoissé.

« Ne pleure pas, » supplia Emma.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. » La brune secoua la tête, s'accrochant encore plus fermement à la chemise d'hôpital d'Emma.

« Je ne vais nulle part, » chuchota la blonde.

Regina secoua la tête de nouveau alors qu'un autre sanglot s'échappait d'elle.

« Tu m'aimes. » Il n'y avait aucune question dans les paroles d'Emma, juste un fait. « Je t'aime. »

La brune acquiesça malgré elle.

« Alors, je serai toujours là. »

.

Cela se passa sous le couvert de l'obscurité trois nuits plus tard. Une quelconque force tira Regina de son sommeil quand elle remarqua à quel point Emma était froide. Elle s'était brusquement redressé avant de glisser hors du lit et de serrer la main de l'autre femme comme si par se simple contact tout irait bien.

Le jeu était fini et Emma avait perdu.

Les infirmières l'avaient laissé pleurer sur corps de la blonde pendant qu'elles appelaient ses parents. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand le soleil s'était levé à l'horizon annonçant un nouveau jour, que Regina avait quitté la chambre d'hôpital, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que Kathryn réussisse enfin à la calmer suffisamment pour qu'elle en sorte.

Elle savait que cela allait arriver, mais cela était quand même la pire douleur imaginable.

Regina n'était pas étrangère au sentiment de perte. Bien trop de gens lui avait été arrachés, certains de ses propres mains, mais tous l'avait été parce qu'elle les aimait. Alors que ses doigts traçaient le visage sans vie d'Emma, qui semblait calme et détendue, elle sentit cette vieille douleur liée à la perte refaire surface. Mais la voix d'Emma résonnait dans sa tête. _Je ne vais nulle part_. Il serait facile de revenir en arrière et d'agir comme l'Evil Queen, de ravager le monde qui avait causé la mort de son amour, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas.

Emma était toujours avec elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et plaça le plus doux des baisers sur les lèvres d'Emma, une infime partie d'elle-même espérant que contre toute espérance les yeux vert de la blonde allaient s'ouvrir une fois de plus, mais ils ne le firent jamais. Elle tira le drap par-dessus le visage de son amante, restant encore quelques instants dans la chambre d'hôpital avant de la quitter pour rejoindre la salle d'attente où les Charming et Henry étaient assis, en larmes et inconsolables.

Le jeune garçon courut vers elle, la serrant fermement contre lui par la taille alors qu'il sanglotait contre son estomac. Elle desserra l'étau de ses petits bras avant de se baisser et de l'attirer dans un câlin étroit où il vint entourer ses bras autour de son cou.

.

Il s'était passé une semaine avant l'enterrement d'Emma. Plus d'une fois Regina s'était plongée dans l'organisation du plus parfait des services funéraires, une tâche ironique en soi, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau quand elle réalisait pour qui elle l'organisait. Ce jour arriva finalement et se passa en présence de presque tous les habitants de Storybrooke venu assister à l'enterrement. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, elle était le Sheriff, protégeant les rues des petits délits et un visage amical à qui dire ''Salut'' le matin au Granny. Pour d'autres, elle était la Sauveuse, celle qui les avaient sauvé de la malédiction et avaient réuni leurs familles. Pour Snow et Charming, elle était leur fille, une jeune femme intelligente qui avait grandi pour devenir tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours espéré même si le temps n'avait pas joué en leur faveur. Pour Henry, elle était sa mère, celle qui faisait de son mieux pour lui, même quand elle n'avait rien à lui offrir. Pour Regina, elle était Emma, celle qui possédait son cœur, la seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais comprise – toute entière – et aimé pour ça malgré tous ses défauts et toutes ses imperfections soigneusement dissimulées.

Regina en dit autant à Emma quand elle parla à ses funérailles. Dire que beaucoup d'entre eux avait craint la colère de Regina par le passé était un euphémisme, mais en regardant la femme s'effondrer une nouvelle fois sur l'estrade, ils se demandèrent ce qu'il arriverait cette fois-ci. Ils furent surpris de la voir s'agenouiller sur la tombe, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage alors qu'elle murmurait des mots destiné à n'être entendu que par Emma.

Elle espérait qu'avec le temps la vie deviendrait plus facile. Assise devant sa coiffeuse, fixant une photo d'Emma prise en des temps plus calmes, elle entendait encore le murmure de la voix d'Emma dans sa tête. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser la colère qu'elle ressentait par sa perte.

 _Je ne vais nulle part._

C'était vrai. Emma avait envahi ses pensées et elle restait dans les murs de tous les endroits où elle allait. Son odeur était incrustée dans son oreiller. Un mélange de cannelle, de vanille et de quelque chose propre à Emma. Elle pouvait entendre son rire chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans le Granny, la blonde et la serveuse brune se faisant constamment réprimander par la propriétaire. Le souvenir où pour la première fois les lèvres d'Emma s'étaient posées sur les siennes était gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire et elle pouvait jurer qu'elle sentait ses lèvres frémir à ce simple souvenir, qu'elle pouvait encore sentir le goût du baume à lèvre de la blonde.

Emma ne souffrait plus à présent et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Regina ne pouvait pas entacher ses souvenirs en étant en colère contre le reste du monde. Elle l'avait déjà fait, et cela lui avait couté beaucoup trop pour se remettre sur pieds. Regina chassa au loin la pensée de tous les mois qu'elles avaient perdu et caressa du bout des doigts la photographie – une photo stupide où Emma l'avait forcé à rester dans le champ de l'appareil et où elle lui chatouillait le ventre pour la faire sourire.

Non, elle ne pourrait plus jamais être l'Evil Queen. Pas alors qu'Emma était morte pour elle. Pas alors qu'Emma la regardait à travers les yeux d'Henry. Pas alors qu'Emma l'aimait encore et vivait heureuse dans son cœur.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, verdict final ?

Pour tous ceux qui se demanderaient _''A quand la prochaine traduction ?''_ je vais vous répondre maintenant : ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... Les auteurs des fics que j'aimerai traduire ne répondent pas et j'ai un peu de mal à me plonger dans l'écriture.

 _MAIS_ pas de panique, ça viendra ! Il faudra juste un peu de patience.


End file.
